Survivor
by Charlotte's Sunrise
Summary: Training come's with the job, but trying to survive it with your life isn't normally expected.
1. Chapter 1

**An:/**  
><strong>Here is my latest story! <strong>  
><strong>I've taken a little bit of a guess about the location of the setting, seeing as my research left me empty handed, but hopefully it isn't to far fetched. <strong>  
><strong>I've also noticed a regular theme of hot weather in my stories, this is probably linked to the amazing Summer weather Australia is recieving at the moment, so apologies for that!<strong>  
><strong>So here is my newest story, hope you enjoy &amp; feel free to let my know what you think.<br>Lottie. **

**Disclaimer; The usual stuff that's put here. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_'The more we exploit nature, The more our options are reduced, until we have only one: to fight for survival."_

_Morris. K. Udall _

* * *

><p>The skies were clear, not a cloud in sight, a bright blue with a strong beating sun. The mercury tipped a heated 86oF and there was a refreshing cool breeze rolling of the ocean. Kensi and Deeks were perched in Kensi's SRX, windows down allowing the air to flow freely through the car, jostling hair and reliving the occupants from some of the heat.<p>

"Why does your air con have to be broken?" Deeks complained hitting Kensi's dash.

Kensi snapped her neck in Deeks direction at the sound of her dash being pounded. "Deeks!" Kensi bellowed.

Deeks stilled his movements and looked at Kensi. "Don't hit my car!"

Deeks smiled innocently but said nothing, causing Kensi to roll her eyes. "It will be fixed by next week, and besides you should be used to days like this Mr. Cali-forni-a" Kensi commented dragging out the last word in a mocking sing song voice.

"Great it'll be fixed after the hot day has passed. I've said it before and I'll say it again I don't handle the heat well." Deeks pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"There's supposed to be rain later today, stop whining" Kensi deadpanned.

Deeks sighed and looked out the window at the cloudless skies. _'It's not going to rain'_ Deeks thought to himself, not wanting to anger Kensi by voicing this thought allowed.

"So Captain Blye where is it that we are going?" Deeks asked trying to peak at the manila folder that sat wedge between the seat and the console.

Kensi swatted Deeks wandering hands, preventing him from reading the file.

"You will find out shortly." Kensi scolded eyeing Deeks.

"You said that almost an hour ago" Deeks pointed out sounding almost childish.

Keeping her eyes on the road, Kensi sighed. "Fine read it" Kensi decided handing Deeks the folder.

Deeks open the file and read it greedily. There was only one page that read;

'**NCIS training ground number ****4  
>Arrival: 10:00 a.m.<br>Be prompt'**

Deeks read the bolded words several times over before looking up at Kensi. "You don't have any idea what this means?" Deeks asked quizzically

"None" Kensi replied. "Found it under the windscreen wiper this morning, when I left to pick you up"

"That's a bit creepy, could be from anyone" Deeks commented as he inspected the sheet of paper.

"I thought that too, so I called in and checked with Hetty, she says it's the plan."

"Seems legit. Don't think she's leading us to our deaths do you?" Deeks joked closing the folder.

"Highly doubt it Deeks, although considering the location..." Kensi said pulling up to unidentifiable forest "I think it may just be boot camp" Kensi beamed turning to Deeks.

* * *

><p>Deeks and Kensi exited the car and leant against it, trying to remain as much in the shade a possible and out of the penetrating rays of the sun. They hadn't been waiting long when Sam and Callen pulled up in a cloud of dust. Exiting the car it was clear that Sam and Callen had been bickering over something.<p>

"Did someone forget to do the laundry again?" Deeks mocked as Sam and Callen approached looking equally annoyed. Kensi bit back a laugh, knowing that it wouldn't help the situation.

Neither Sam nor Callen replied but both sent him a ropeable glare.

"Not enough beauty sleep?" Deeks whispered under his breath to Kensi, who just nudged Deeks playfully and indicated for him to be quiet.

"You know why we are here?" Kensi asked hoping the team leader had more information than she and Deeks had.

"Boot camp" Callen said grinning, his mood improving instantly.

Kensi smirked. "Knew it" Pushing off the hood of the car, Kensi casually strolled over to the Dodger where Sam and Callen were now opening the boot.

"It's been a while" Sam pointed out, as he rummaged through various boxes.

Deeks who had been leaning against the car, gave into his curiosity and strolled over to where the agents where standing.

"Boot camp?" Deeks questioned sceptically.

The three agents looked between one another, sharing a small smirk. Deciding to put Deeks out of his misery Kensi opted to explain.

"Boot camp. In pairs you split up in to mapped areas of the forest" Kensi began indicating over her shoulder.  
>"You have a map, GPStransmitter and other supplies that you carry in a back pack. One side arm each, the rest are paint balls and you have to make it through all eight checkpoints, purely on the navigational and awareness skills before the other team."

Deeks looked taken aback by the details Kensi had provided him with, but he quickly started to smirk.  
>"So it's a scavenger hunt?" Deeks joked.<p>

Sam, Callen and Kensi all narrowed their eyes at him. "No, it's boot camp" Kensi objected.

"It's a giant scavenger hunt, an excuse for you three to run around in the wilderness pretending to be Rambo." Deeks continued smartly pointing between the three agents and the gear.

The three agents shared a look, before turning back to scavenge through the trunk of the Dodger to retrieve the required equipment.  
>Sam picked up one of the newly printed maps and began to examine it "New course?"<p>

"No cheating" Kensi exclaimed pulling the offending map from Sam's hand and passing it to Deeks. Sam grunted and laughed at the competiveness of Kensi. Deeks took the map and looked at it quizzically having no idea what the different crosses and arrows meant.  
>Kensi picked up two back packs and handed one to Deeks.<p>

"Don't drop this, it had the GPS in it" Kensi reminded firmly. Deeks mockingly saluted Kensi and cried "Aye Aye Captain" Kensi rolled her eyes and put on her own pack, strapping it in place tightly.

Slamming the car boot shut, Callen and Sam placed their own packs on.

"What no war paint or super cool head bands?" Deeks asked again mocking the excitement of the agents.

"You better watch yourself Deeks, or we may just get Kensi to leave you in there... alone" Sam threatened fiercely. Deeks gulped and look at Kensi, who gave him a small nod, indicating she was agreeing to what said had said.

"Shutting up" Deeks quickly voiced.

Callen shook his head at the antics of the team members and pulled out a coin.

"Heads you guys take north and we take south." Callen suggested preparing to flip the coin.

"Deal" Kensi smirked confident that she and Deeks could win in either terrain.

The coin flipped high in the air and landed on the dusty ground. "Tails it is" Sam called picking the coin up.

Deeks leaned closer to Kensi, whispering in her ear. "Is that good?" He asked inquisitively

"Very good" Kensi whispered in returned with a small nod of her head. With that confirmation Deeks perked up and pulled the straps of his pack tighter.

"Shall we begin?" Deeks asked indicating to the two separate trails that indicated North (Heights) and South (Hunters). Sam and Callen shared a knowing look. This was Deeks first boot camp; things were going to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>Interesting enough?<strong>  
><strong>Should I continue you it or is it to cliche?<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**An:/**  
><strong>Here we ago another chapter. <strong>  
><strong>Thanks for all the alerts &amp; to those who took the time to review :) <strong>  
><strong>Hoping to update agan as soon as possible. <strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think. <strong>  
><strong>Lottie. <strong>

**Disclaimer: Read the others.**

* * *

><p><em> Previously: Sam and Callen shared a knowing look. This was Deeks first boot camp; things were going to get interesting.<em>

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks had been walking through unmarked trails deep in the Hunters part of the forest for about fifteen minutes now. Deeks had surprised Kensi and was maintaining pace rather well and had kept the complaining to a bare minimum minus the various profanities he's made when items of clothing had snagged and been torn by various tree branches.<p>

"Duck" Kensi called over her shoulder as she bent slightly to walk beneath a branch. Deeks heard the call and followed suit ducking and weaving as Kensi was, whilst keeping his senses open in case there was more to this boot camp then what he had been informed of.

"So Rambo, how long does these boot camps normally take?" Deeks questioned as he dodged yet another wayward branch.

"Deeks don't call me Rambo" Kensi said exasperated before continuing "The old course took four hours to complete. The record stood at 3 hours 30 minutes."

Deeks let out a low whistle; he was in for a long day under the blaring heat. "Who holds that record?" Deeks asked actually rather interested.

"Callen and I" Kensi beamed rather proudly.

"Figures, you're the two most competitive people I've ever met" Deeks said nonchalantly snapping off a small branch to use as a walking stick. Kensi stopped and turned at the sudden cracking noise, sending Deeks an unimpressed glare.  
>Deeks shrugged. "Sorry" Kensi shook her head and kept walking.<p>

Deeks trimmed some leaves off the stick and followed suit. "So Sam said it had been a while? What did he mean by that?"

"Well, the last time we did boot camp here, was when I was partnered with Renko. Ten months after Callen and I had made the record" Kensi reminisced.

"How'd Dom do?" Deeks questioned seriously.

Kensi stopped to face Deeks and shook her head solemnly. "Didn't have the chance to get him out here to do it"

"I'm sorry Kens" Deeks said sincerely. Kensi gave a small smile before indicating to a large tree that had a small red 'X' marked on it. "C'mon that's our first target."

* * *

><p>Walking up to the looming large tree, Deeks looked around for anything peculiar and found nothing that appeared out of place. Kensi came up beside Deeks, scanning the area just as he had. "Looks clear to me" Kensi decided removing her pack to pull out a bottle of water.<p>

"What do we do now?" Deeks asked leaning against the tree.

"Hand me the paint balls" Kensi prompted her hand outstretched.

Deeks hesitantly removed the small bag of paint balls from his back pack, cautiously handing them to Kensi. Fidgeting with the packaging Kensi removed several of the smaller balls and smiled mischievously at Deeks.

"We do this" Kensi exclaimed pulling back her arm, before pelting the paint balls at the target with excessive force.  
>Deeks watched Kensi's actions with a smile. "Really necessary?" He questioned eye brows raised.<p>

Kensi laughed. "Nope not really, but its fun" Kensi replied smugly.

"Game, it's just a big game." Deeks confirmed to himself, taking a swig from his own water bottle. Kensi searched through Deeks bag pulling out the transmitter. Deeks eyed her curiously.

"Checking in" Kensi informed as she searched for the appropriate signal.

"Eric? Eric?" Kensi yelled rather loudly into the speaker.

"We hear you Kensi" Eric replied sounding annoyed.

"Check in point one, progress?" Kensi spoke rapidly.

"Check in point one confirmed. 10 minutes out from point two." Eric replied before the line went dead.

Deeks looked at Kensi concerned. "Oh don't worry, I cut him off to save battery." Kensi said nonchalantly.

"Right" Deeks said replacing his back pack.

"We have to get moving, Sam and Callen are already near point two and it's a good half an hour away."

"Whatever you say Doc." Deeks smirked, following Kensi who was intensely reading the map.

Kensi looked up and eyed Deeks suspiciously. "Doc?" Kensi asked not getting the joke.

"You're right, Freckles works better" Deeks joked.

Picking up on the LOST reference, Kensi rolled her eyes and kept walking. "It's not a game Deeks. This is real training." Kensi reminded Deeks.

"Yes because so many criminals hide out in the forest" Deeks yelled rather loudly, spooking some of the wild life, which in turn spooked Deeks.

Kensi tried to bite back a laugh but wasn't able to. "Careful it may be a polar bear" Kensi joked smugly as she climbed over a log.

Deeks shook his head and climbed over. "Not likely" He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Callen and Sam powered through the first two check points, both determined to show that they had the superior skills when it came to working as a team, than what Kensi and Deeks possessed.<br>Trudging through the rocky terrain, enclosed by skyscraper like trees that were dense with shrubbery and fallen branches the two senior agents shared jokes and comments on what they thought the others were up to.

"What's the bet Kensi has already killed Deeks and is disposing of the body as we speak?" Sam joked as he brought up the rear.

Callen chuckled loudly. "Now would be the best opportunity for her to go rouge" Callen shrugged casually. "But I think that 'thing' those two have going will prevent such hasty actions." Callen added checking the map several times over.

Sam grunted and shook his head, not wanting to even approach the subject of Kensi and Deeks obvious 'thing'.

"C'mon the next marker is 500m that way." Callen pointed pulling his pack tighter, moving in a new direction. Sam nodded and followed suit, keeping up the fast pace he and Callen had began with and were determined to finish with.

* * *

><p>Trailing behind Kensi slightly after the second marker, Deeks had taken up whistling annoying beats in an effort to playfully annoy Kensi even more. He could tell by the tightening of her shoulders that she was at the breaking point and it wouldn't be long before he was on the receiving end of an anger fuelled scolding from Kensi. Deciding to push his luck further, not caring for the consequences, Deeks continued to joke.<p>

"So Ram... I mean Wonder woman, when do we pull out the marshmallows and make smores? I'm sure I read about them in one of the training manuals somewhere" Kensi ignored Deeks, walking forward with slight shake of her head, prompting Deeks to continue.

"We can sit around the camp fire and share ghost stories, maybe sing a song or two..." And with that Deeks began singing an annoying yet traditional camp fire song that succeeded in gaining a reaction from Kensi.

"Deeks!" Kensi yelled turning on the spot, running directly into the firm muscular chest of Deeks.

Deeks looked down at Kensi who was trying to scowl angrily, but he could tell she was also trying to brush off an embarrassed smile. Knowing Kensi was dancing on the edge of nearly killing him, Deeks opted not make any smart remarks or crude comments about their current positioning but rather raised his eyes brows suggestively and gave Kensi a smug grin.

"Don't even Deeks" Kensi started jabbing Deeks in his stomach with her hand.

Deeks grin grew wider "I didn't say anything Kensi" Deeks objected raising his own hands in self defence.

Kensi eyed Deeks again looking him over rather inquisitorially yet fiercely, scaring Deeks. "We better get moving if we want to maintain pace with Sam and Callen" Deeks said pointing rather sheepishly to the path Kensi had previously been moving on.

"No more jokes, we need to be professional." Kensi stated half heartedly looking at Deeks for his compliance. Deeks reluctantly nodded "Fine no more jokes"  
>"Good the next target is just down this ridge." Kensi smiled walking promptly towards the descending path.<p>

On arrival to the third marker, Deeks was struggling to refrain from joking comments and relaying useless information that he knew would annoy Kensi, who had decidedly become focused and determined about the task at hand.  
>Whilst Deeks was used to a 'tightly-wound' Kensi, this Kensi appeared to be taking it to a whole new level. <em>I knew she was competitive but this was intense.<em> Deeks thought to himself as he began removing the paintballs from his pack.

"You okay Kens?" Deeks asked genuinely concerned.

"Fine" Kensi deadpanned leaving no room for discussion. Deeks shook his head disapprovingly at her reply.

Kensi gave Deeks a smug smile, and turned to the target. "You going to mark it or what?" Kensi asked indicating to Deeks hands.

Deeks looked at Kensi and then back at his hands and then again at Kensi. Kensi observed Deeks curiously suddenly unsure about what he was thinking. _He wouldn't dare_. Kensi thought now realising what exactly was running through her partners mind.

Kensi raised her hands defensively. "Deeks don't!" Kensi firmly instructed backing away towards her discarded backpack.

"I'm not doing anything Kensi" Deeks defended as innocently as possible, creeping slowly towards Kensi.

"Deeks I will leave you out here" Kensi pointed out trying to sound as intimidating as possible, but failing miserably.

"But you see Fern, you won't leave me here. You'd miss me far too much and your donut supply will end, I'm sure of it." Deeks smugly decided as he continued to walk cautiously towards Kensi.

Kensi snorted and stopped backing away from the approaching Deeks. Reaching down into her pack slowly Kensi subtly removed several paintballs of her own.

Deeks watched Kensi; still smiling smugly at the position he had her in. As Deeks began to comment on Kensi's behaviour, he was nailed in the chest by an exploding paint ball. Taken aback by the sudden events Deeks took several steps away from Kensi, leaving him open to several more confirmed hits from Kensi. Putting his hands up to defend his face Deeks called out to Kensi "Stop stop, I surrender" Deeks yelled several times.

Kensi continued to laugh and headed the onslaught only to take in the view of a now technicoloured Deeks covered in layers of thick bright paint.

"That wasn't very nice" Deeks joked trying to remove some of the paint.

Kensi tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, her smile never faltering. "It was kinda fun" Kensi laughed, scrunching her nose a little.

"Really?" Deeks asked raising his eyebrows. Kensi nodded her head, rather satisfied that she had beaten Deeks at his own game. Deeks looked down at himself once more before looking back to meet Kensi's eyes.

"Let's see how fun"

* * *

><p>Sam and Callen were at the half way point, having reached the fourth marker in record time.<p>

"I think we may just make a new record" Callen suggested registering the time on his watch.

Sam sat down on a fallen log and drew a long breath. "Enough time for a small break?" Sam asked.

The beating sun was drawing hotter, and as the two agents climbed higher up the peaking hill the less coverage was received by the trees, leaving Sam and Callen sweltering.  
>Callen slumped down next to Sam. "We are making good pace, I think we have earned it."<p>

Reaching into his pack Callen retrieved two bottles of water and the transmitter. Handing water to Sam, Callen indicated he was going to check in as was protocol.

"Go Callen" Came Eric's excited voice through the device.

"Check in, point four. Kensi & Deeks?" Callen asked much more casual about the process than what Kensi had been.

"Check point four confirmed. Unknown, haven't check in since point two."

Sam and Callen shared a look. "There GPS?" Callen asked only slightly concerned as this was a training exercise.

"Indicates they are around point three, maybe, it's not very clear. They are in the lower region now and the signal is weak." Callen looked at Sam once again, Sam shrugging unsure as to what to say.

"Thanks Eric" Callen said shutting off the transmitter.

"Think they are okay?" Sam asked as he stood to replace his back pack.

"Kensi is trained for this sort of thing and well Deeks he is probably being Deeks. Let's keep moving." Callen decided replacing his own pack also.  
>As the two agents marked the target a loud scream emanated through the forest.<p>

"Kensi" Sam and Callen said in unison.

* * *

><p>Kensi let out a loud cry that pierced all levels of the wilderness, as Deeks bombarded Kensi with the paint balls he held in his hand. The two now coated in painted stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the next move. Almost instinctively, the partners lunged for their back packs retrieving the remainder of the paintballs. Paintballs in hand, the all out war began with the agent and the detective, skilfully dodging and weaving in and out of trees, and using their packs as shields.<p>

Deeks was hiding behind a large rock, trying to draw fire from Kensi so that she would use the remainder of her paint balls, however unbeknownst to him, Kensi had crept up behind him and was now within arm's reach of the unsuspecting Deeks.

Kensi bit back a laugh and took several more silent steps towards Deeks, thankful that her father had taught her how to pass through the woods without making a sound. Leaning over Deeks right shoulder Kensi whispered hoarsely into Deeks ear. "If I was a killer you'd be dead"

Deeks jumped, frightened by the sudden appearance of Kensi, accidently turning to face another barrage of paint ball fire. Deeks could hear the terrifying laugh of Kensi, who was rather enjoying herself. Realising that Kensi was now out of ammunition, Deeks pounced at Kensi pulling her into his arms. Kensi protested loudly squirming and struggling against Deeks, as he began destroying the remaining paintballs against Kensi, bursting a bright blue one in her hair that made her scream in disgust.

When the paint balls ran out, Kensi stopped squirming in Deeks arms and after a silent moment he reluctantly released her.  
>Kensi turned to face Deeks who was removing as much paint from his face as possible, but was failing miserably. Deeks smiled at Kensi charmingly and raised his hands "You were right that was fun, I could get used to this boot camp stuff."<p>

Kensi rolled her eyes and began pulling slopping chunks of blue paint from her hair.

"Hetty is going to kill us." Kensi pointed out throwing the blue chunks at Deeks who dodged them easily.

"What Hetty doesn't know..." Deeks started leaving the idea open for suggestion.

"Deeks I think she will know when she sees us." Kensi commented indicating to the thick layer of paint in Deeks golden hair and the even thicker layer  
>that was spread across Deeks' plaid shirt and jeans.<p>

Deeks looked himself and then Kensi up and down. "Hmm I think you may be right." Deeks shrugged, as he began to unbutton his shirt. Kensi eyed Deeks suspiciously unsure as to what he was doing, but she wasn't going to argue with him, especially after catching sight of what lay underneath, when he effortlessly removed his untouched white undershirt.

Kensi was now eyeing Deeks appreciatively as he now stood bare chest and she silently ravished him with her eyes. Deeks offered Kensi the undershirt, but it took several attempts to retrieve Kensi's attention.

"What?"

"Wet this and use it to wipe your face" Deeks kindly offered.

"Thanks" Kensi smiled sweetly at Deeks, taking the shirt and slightly wetting it to preserve their water supply. Wiping off as much paint from her face, neck and hands, Kensi blushed slightly when she saw Deeks had been watching her.

"Enjoying yourself there Huckleberry?" Kensi asked as she threw the wet t-shirt back at Deeks.

"Just like you before Smurfette? Then yes" Deeks smugly grinned as he wiped himself down with the shirt. Kensi's hand instinctively reached for her blue hair and her eyes narrowed at Deeks.

Deciding he wasn't going to get any cleaner without a shower or something close to it, Deeks made his way back to his pack and placed the paint soiled shirt in it.

Looking down at himself Deeks suddenly realised who had started it all. "Paintball fight, real professional Kens"

"Oh you had it coming Deeks." Kensi said nonchalantly as she tightened her pack. Deeks scoffed defiantly. Kensi laughed and looked Deeks over one last time.

"C'mon Pocahontas we better get moving if we want any chance of beating Callen and Sam" Deeks informed as he began mockingly marching in a wayward direction.

Kensi rolled her eyes and sighed at yet another nickname Deeks had decided to 'brand' her with.

"We haven't marked the target." Kensi pointed out as they began to leave the clearing.

"Well we no longer have anything to mark it with Kens" Deeks commented in a matter of fact tone.

"What about shall we mark the other targets with then Deeks?" Kensi asked sarcastically.

"We shall mark them in blood. Now c'mon march" Deeks yelled loudly saluting Kensi as she passed him shaking her head. _Thank God Callen and Sam can't see this._ Kensi thought to herself as she began to lead herself and Deeks towards the fourth target.

But what Kensi and Deeks didn't realise that the idea of marking the targets in blood, wasn't as farfetched as it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>How was that? To predictable?<strong>  
><strong>Let me know :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**An:/**  
><strong>So here's another chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks to those who took the time to review &amp; for the alerts.<br>Just a warning that there are some minor profanities in this chapter. Nothing major, but I thought I best warn readers about it.**  
><strong>Please enjoy &amp; let me know what you think.<strong>  
><strong>Lottie.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously: But what Kensi and Deeks didn't realise that the idea of marking the targets in blood, wasn't as farfetched as it seemed.<em>

* * *

><p>Sam and Callen looked at each other silently, opening their ears, trying to hear anything that would indicate that Kensi and Deeks were in trouble.<br>After several minutes of silence, Callen heard a faint cackling that was coming from far below. Realisation featured on both agents faces when they recognised the sound of Kensi's laugh.

Sam shook his head and smiled widely "I think she's fine"

"Yeah but I'll try contact them just in case" Callen decided pulling out the transmitter, trying to secure it on the network that was reserved for communication between the two teams.

After several moments of tuning, Callen was on the receiving end of dead static. Turning the transmitter off Callen looked to Sam.

"Transmitter is off."

"I'll try calling her" Sam suggested pulling his phone out. Several attempts later, Sam concluded that Kensi's mobile was either receiving no signal or was turned off, as was Deeks.

"Should we check it in with Eric?" Sam questioned, concerned for their safety.

"Just to be safe." Callen agreed, turning the transmitter back on.

"Eric? Heard from Kensi or Deeks yet?" Callen spoke into the transmitter.

"Not yet, but there GPS confirms they have passed point three." Eric tried hoping that he wouldn't receive a scolding.

"So they are moving?" Sam asked.

"Yeah at a regular pace...and both of their watches indicate a heart beat so they aren't dead if that is what you are thinking." Eric informed quickly adding the last part.

Sam and Callen laughed amongst themselves. "Thanks Eric." Callen said once again before turning the transmitter off.

"Let's keep moving." Callen said keeping the transmitter in his hand for safe keeping.

* * *

><p>"Ouch! Shit!" Deeks yelled grabbing his arm that was now oozing with blood. Kensi stopped in her tracks and quickly backtracked to where Deeks was now loudly swearing.<p>

"Deeks?" Kensi asked concerned not having a full visual of the liaison officer.

"Kensi, over here" Deeks called as he sunk to his knees removing his back pack. Kensi broke through the branches and found Deeks searching through his back pack for medical supplies whilst his other arm was being coated in his own blood.

"What did you do?" Kensi asked as she sank to her knees beside Deeks, grasping the injured arm for a closer inspection.

"Barbed wire? Really?" Deeks accused swearing loudly when Kensi smothered the cut area in antiseptic and anesthetizing cream.

"What do you mean barbed wire?" Kensi asked confused as she continued to tend to Deeks wound, whilst he struggled against Kensi.

"It's over there, was trying to clear the area to get a better view of the next target and it caught my arm. Fuck Kens" Deeks complained again as she prodded the exposed area.

"This is going to need stitches." Kensi smartly observed.

"I think they can wait." Deeks informed observing a devious glint in Kensi's eye.

Kensi rolled her eyes and began applying bandages to the area. After a moments silence in which Deeks watched Kensi skilfully encase the wound with gauze and bandages, Kensi spoke up

"Was it really barbed wire?"

Deeks nodded pulling his injured arm closer after Kensi released her hold. "That's never been there before." Kensi thought aloud concern written on her face.

"That isn't comforting Kens" Deeks pointed out as he gathered the medical supplies into his pack.

Kensi stood and turned on the spot observing the surrounding wilderness with her trained eye. Nothing seemed noticeably different but the inclusion of barbed wire in the training course was somewhat peculiar and very unlike Hetty, who was always about maintaining her agents safety.  
>Eyeing Deeks who was now standing back pack ready, armed covered in a crisp white bandage that stood out against the rest of Deeks that was still covered in now dry paint, Kensi concluded that something was off.<p>

"Everything okay Kens?" Deeks asked furrowing his brow.

"I don't know" Kensi answered absently as she observed the surrounding area for the umpteenth time during the exercise. "Something feels off."

"Your spidey-senses tingling?" Deeks joked smiling.

Kensi shot Deeks a heated glare and she began trailing back on the path they had just taken. "Ah Kens target is that way?" Deeks indicated over his shoulder with his non-injured arm.

"Where is this barbed wire?" Kensi asked not being able to locate it.

Deeks indicated to her the general area of where he had cut himself. Kensi moved closer and found after a short inspection that several layers of barbed wire had been threaded amongst the thick shrubbery and wrapped haphazardly around tree stumps.

"So you saying this isn't normal?" Deeks asked as she lowered himself down next to Kensi.

"I'll admit its a little hinky, but maybe it was added to stop racoons or something..." Kensi half heartedly suggested looking the 'trap' up and down, knowing subconsciously that it was indeed not for those purposes.

"Or bears" Deeks added as he too observed that amount and levels of barbed wire that was tangled before them.

Kensi stood back up and Deeks hesitated before he too stood up. "C'mon lets keep moving" Kensi decided sending another concerned look at the barbed wire, before heading back to the trail.  
>Deeks eyed the wire suspiciously before following suit. "Should we call this in?" Deeks asked as he caught up with Kensi, now walking side by side with her.<p>

"It's probably just a one off thing. We'll let Hetty know when we get back to OSP"

"You think it's safe to keep going?" Deeks asked uncertainly.

"Well that was dangerous but I think we should be safe from here on out."

"Dangerous? You're telling me? I have to hole in my arm to prove it." Deeks pointed out dramatically.

"Deeks its barely a scratch" Kensi chastised.

"One that'll need stitches" Deeks reminded.

Kensi sighed and looked down at the map. "Okay first sign of anything else hinky, we will call it in and go from there. Deal?"

Deeks pretended to think for a moment. "Deal"

* * *

><p>The sun hot sun was beginning to let up on its intensity and a cool breeze was flourishing through the forest. Kensi and Deeks were delving deeper into the Hunter's depths and the dauntingly high treetops were cooling the forest floor whilst creating a cool shade to escape the heat from. Unknowingly Deeks had taken up whistling again, micking the sounds of various birds and creatures that echoed through the beautiful wilderness. Seizing the opportune moment to get to know her partner better Kensi started making small talk with Deeks, which although was unnecessary would make the task at hand less tiresome.<p>

"How's your arm Deeks?"

Deeks swung it casually. "Pretty numb. That stuff worked, Thanks Kens" Deeks smiled remembering he had forgotten to thank her earlier.

"Any time partner" Kensi smiled in return. Another moments silent ensure before Kensi decided to just plunge straight into conversation.

"So Deeks ever been camping before?" Kensi asked trying to approach the subject gently just in case it opened old wounds.

Deeks ducked his head and then smiled brightly at Kensi, his eyes glistening with the memory. "Just once with my Grandpa"

Kensi raised a surprised eyebrow at Deeks. He had never mentioned his grandparents before, and well to be honest neither had she, so she was shocked to hear him talk about them.

"Where'd you go?"

"I can't remember exactly, I was 10 at the time, but I remember was this quiet and secluded place. From our camp site you could hear the running river and the sound of all the wildlife. It was some of the best fun I had as a kid. We would stay up real late and Grandpa would tell me stories from when he was little, we'd eat roasted marshmallows and eat the fish we caught that day when we went fishing. Grandpa loved fishing." Deeks continued to smile as he recollected to the silent Kensi.

"Why did you only go once?" Kensi asked curious, although she knew she was pushing her luck.

"Grandpa died two months after that trip. Turns out he had cancer, terminal... that's why he took me camping. I don't think he ever realised how much of an escape that trip was for me and how much I loved him for it."

Kensi looked up at Deeks eyes and found him staring out to space, "I'm sorry Deeks." She whispered softly.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago." Deeks brushed off.

"What about you? Lady MacGyver, been camping before?" Deeks joked returning to his usual casual manner to mask his stirred emotions.

Kensi beamed proudly. "Yes, several times actually. The last time I went I was 13, with my Dad. It wasn't just your regular camping it was survivalist camping. Live off the land, that sort of thing. I learnt so much in that weekend. Just me and my Dad" Kensi reminisced proudly, smiling brightly at the thought of it all.

"Was it always with your father?" Deeks asked politely yet curiously. Kensi laughed at the memory and continued.

"One time me and my best friend Anna camped out in my backyard, when we were 9"

"Didn't last the night, did you?" Deeks asked giving Kensi a knowing smile.

"Well no, but it's because Warren Johnston scared Anna." Kensi objected.

"Only Anna?" Deeks asked eyebrows raised.

"Only Anna. I threw rocks at him and threatened to disembowel him" Kensi commented in a matter of fact tone.

Deeks laughed at this "Even as a child you were hostile" Kensi scoffed loudly.

"I am not hostile"

"Mmm Yeah you are Kens" Deeks disagreed.

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too, times infinity" Deeks called loudly. Distracted by the small argument Deeks tripped on a low lying branch falling flat on his face. Kensi tried not to laugh but couldn't help herself.

"You aren't an outdoor boy are you Deeks?" Kensi asked helping him to stand back up.

"I've told you that before" Deeks groaned as he dusted dirt of his shirt. "The dirt really brings out the paint doesn't it?" Deeks joked. Kensi hit Deeks in the chest and stepped over the branch Deeks had tripped on previously.

"Let's keep moving I can see the fourth target."

* * *

><p>By now Sam and Callen were well ahead of their colleagues. Whilst they two were taking minor side-trips to mock one another or to have breaks they had already reached their seventh marker and were heading for the home straight as they began descending the rinsed hill.<p>

"Does this boot camp seem a lot easier to you?" Sam asked as he walked through dense shrubbery.

Callen nodded and shrugged. "Maybe Hetty gave us the easier trail because Deeks is a beginner."

"Doesn't seem like Hetty, Kensi had the hardest track for her first boot camp."

"And look at the record she set" Called pointed out.

"You saying that wasn't all you G?" Sam joked playfully.

"She was determined I tell you. Wanted to prove herself." Callen admitted.

"Typical Kensi"

The two senior agents fell silent, occasionally grunting with minor exertion as they forced their way through unmarked tracks and rough terrain.  
>"We should have taken Hunter's" Callen pointed out as he tried not picture himself slipping and falling down the rather large embankment.<p>

"Hunter's is for beginners G, this is the real thing" Sam commented hitting a flimsy tree rather hard causing it to rock waywardly.

"Maybe I'll go join Kensi and Deeks then, with the map" Callen deadpanned jokingly.

"Good luck to you" Sam laughed knowing that Callen wouldn't follow through with the empty threat.

"I'd probably be safer down there with them." Callen suggested again looking down the steep hill littered with trees and various flora.

Sam grunted and patted Callen on the shoulder as the studiously passed him. "Like I said good luck"

* * *

><p>Approaching the clearing of the fourth target, Kensi and Deeks had continued talking about their various adventures they had endured in the wilderness either through work or from personal experiences.<p>

"A militia group really?" Deeks repeated not truly believing Kensi's words.

"Yep, Callen went in undercover, just one of our many successful missions. Hence why..."

"We train the forest, okay that makes some sense" Deeks finished beginning to understand the exercise as more than a game.

On the edge of the clearing Deeks stopped, whilst Kensi continued forward, several feet a head of Deeks. Realising that Deeks wasn't following her Kensi stopped and turned on the spot.

"What's up Deeks?"

Deeks pointed to the area of the ground that was particularly dirty surrounded by several unknown footprints. Kensi lowered herself closer to the ground to inspect the footprints better.

Pulling out her cell Kensi took several shots of the mysterious foot prints, to send to Eric.

"So ah, does this classify as hinky?" Deeks asked looking across at Kensi.

"Could just be the foot prints of the agent that marked the target." Kensi suggested, now standing holding out her cell trying to find better reception. Deeks silently nodded watching Kensi try to find anything she could with her cell.

"I'll call it in, hand me the transmitter."

"It's nothing Deeks, we are just over reacting." Kensi commented giving up on finding reception on her cell.

"But what if it isn't?" Deeks pointed out, slowly tracing the tree line with his eyes.

"Deeks, c'mon it's training. This is probably just apart of it. Let's just record the 'evidence' and keep moving"

"We still need to check in" Deeks reminded hand outstretched signalling for the transmitter.

Kensi sighed and reluctantly handed over the transmitter, eyes blaring holes into Deeks. Turning the switches and tuning in the frequency Deeks, a burst of loud noise came through the transmitter before Eric's voice was heard.

"Kensi? Deeks?" Eric asked sounding relieved.

"Hey Eric, Checking in point four." Deeks responded eyes still trained on Kensi's.

"You guys alright?" Eric asked quickly before he was once again cut off.

Kensi and Deeks shared a knowing look, each daring the other to admit that there was something 'hinky' to inform Eric of. They didn't know, maybe all these peculiar events were just the training.

"Fine Eric, why?" Kensi answered from several feet away, as Deeks began to respond.

"Sam and Callen were worried, you didn't check in at the last target"

Deeks sent Kensi a awkward look. Eric was right, amidst all the paintball fighting and the playful banter the partners had forgotten to check in with Eric.

"Sorry we were... ah distracted." Deeks replied, shrugging his shoulders when Kensi raised her eyes brows in protest to his retort.

Back in Ops, Eric and Nell shared a look. Neither wanted to asked what had caused the distraction, but they both had some ideas as just what might have, all evidently being wrong.

"Progress?" Kensi asked before Eric could ponder on what was meant by distraction any longer.

"Sam and Callen have reached marker seven, and by the looks are beginning to head outbound to eight." Eric said after several audible clicks and taps of his keyboard.

"Shit" Kensi hissed under her breath.

"Got to let you go there buddy, by the looks of my partner over here, we have a lot of ground to make up. Over and out" Deeks responded shutting down the transmitter.

Deeks looked at Kensi who's brow was now furrowed. "Seven? Already? How is that even possible?" Kensi asked herself aloud, pulling out the map to check the route that Sam and Callen was no doubtedly taking. "Up hill as well? Really?" Kensi questioned again.

"Well I'm guessing they haven't encountered any barbed wire or mysterious foot prints and I think it's safe to assume they didn't have a paintball fight..." Deeks commented reading the large map over Kensi's shoulder.

"We've fallen behind. We have to make up for lost time. Let's get moving." Kensi quickly said indicating in the general direction of the next intended target.

"But we haven't..." Deeks started looking at the target in the distance.

"Well we checked in Deeks, not much more we can do" Kensi retorted cutting Deeks off.

Deeks nodded at Kensi, once again trailing her out of the clearing, sending once last glance at the unmarked target in the distance.

Had Kensi and Deeks, approached the target, as per protocol, they would have realised the danger was more imminent and potentially more real than expected. For engraved on that very marked tree, was the ominous words. 'I'm watching'

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>Hopefully not to OOC this time around. Will update soon.<strong>  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**An:/**  
><strong>Sorry guys this took way longer to update than expected, I had computer troubles and at one point the whole story was nearly lost. <strong>  
><strong>Hoping to have this finished by the end of the week, because after that I am not sure how often I will get a chance to write as I am going over seas for a while. <strong>  
><strong>Anyway, here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy :) <strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think<strong>  
><strong>Lottie. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I nearly always forget to do this.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: For engraved on that very marked tree, was the ominous words. 'I'm watching'<em>

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since 'boot camp' had been initiated, the sun was now low in the sky and heavy clouds were beginning to roll in becoming dominant in the sky line. The surrounding trees began to creek and groan with the sway of the wind and the rustling of leaves was no longer faint. Deeks peered up and over the towering trees at the now grey sky.<br>"Looks like that rain is coming soon" Kensi copied Deeks action, staring up at the sky that threatened to rain.

"We better get moving then" Kensi commented casually nudging Deeks as she passed him.

"Right behind you partner. So was I right?" Deeks asked calling out the fast moving Kensi.

"About what?"

"Snakes?"

"Nope"

"How about Spiders?"

"Nope"

"Ahh...Feet?"

"Feet? Really?" Kensi asked sending Deeks a sceptical glance.

"It's a legit question. A lot of people are afraid of feet." Deeks defended, smirking.

"Like who?" Kensi questioned still not believing Deeks.

"Ah... Nell" Deeks lied, not actually knowing anyone who had a foot phobia.

"No she doesn't" Kensi objected calling Deeks out on his lie.

"That's not the point here, we were talking about you. What is you really are afraid of?" Deeks hurriedly replied trying to change the topic of conversation back to where it was previously.

"I don't understand why you are suddenly so interested" Kensi admitted pulling pack several small branches that were in her path, allowing them to snap back to hit Deeks. Deeks pushed through the branches and came to walk beside Kensi.

"Just curious"

"Just curious really? You not telling me something Huckleberry? Kensi questioned as Deeks helped steady her as they climbed over several loose boulders that were now in their path. Kensi jumped from the top of the last boulder and landed directly in front of Deeks.

"It's nothing, just trying to learn some things about my partner" Deeks honestly admitted. The two stood and stared at one another for a moment, each looking intently into the others eyes.

"Is this about the barbed wire?" Kensi asked genuinely concerned.

"No it's not about the barbed wire"

"Then what is it?"

"I just told you it's nothing... Let's keep going" Deeks said avoiding the conversation, turning to walk the next hundred metres to the next target. Kensi watched Deeks suspiciously as he continued to climb over several more rocks.

* * *

><p>"Check in, point eight" Sam called through the transmitter.<p>

"Check in confirmed. You guys have dominated today" Eric's amazed voiced returned.

"Tell Hetty that her boot camp needs another re-vamp" Sam gloated sharing a grin with Callen who nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you think Mr. Hanna?" Came the clear voice of Hetty. Callen bit back a laugh, at the surprised look on Sam's face.

"Hello Hetty..." Sam started unsure what to say. Callen chuckled and removed the transmitter from Sam.

"What he meant Hetty is that, today's task was less complex than expected." Callen tried, shrugging at Sam.

"Dually noted Mr. Callen, but I see by the GPS in the transmitter that you are yet to fully complete the course. So I say you best continue." Hetty smirked in the Ops centre.

"We will get right on that Hetty" Callen replied shutting off the transmitter before Hetty or Eric had the chance to reply.

"Let's get moving, I'm done with boot camp for today" Sam grumbled.

"The Navy SEAL not enjoying playing in the forest?" Callen taunted.

"Just keep walking G" Sam retorted shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Several metres away from their fifth target Deeks stopped in his tracks. Deeks quickly put an arm out across Kensi's waist to halt her movements. Deeks crouched low in the shrubbery, Kensi followed suit.<p>

"Deeks?" Kensi whispered confused.

"Shh" Deeks whispered hastily in reply. The two crouched in silence for several minutes. Deeks looked around every so often, whilst Kensi looked from the target to Deeks to the surrounding area. Kensi's curiosity finally got the better of her and she silently whispered to Deeks.

"Deeks what are we doing?"

"You can't hear that?" Deeks questioned moving slightly closer towards the target.

"Hear what?"

"That noise?"

"You mean the sound of nature?" Kensi asked hearing nothing peculiar enough to cause this behaviour.

"Shh.. there it is again." Deeks said raising his hand again. Kensi stopped and listened and was surprised at what she heard.

"Someone is moving in the bushes" Kensi whispered. Deeks responded nodding his head, whilst indicating to Kensi to remain quite.

Kensi nodded at Deeks and made several gestures, which indicated that they were to split and surround. Kensi and Deeks rose from there lowered position with ease and both blended into the thick shrubbery heading in opposite directions to investigate the source of the moving bushes.

The agent and detective moved swiftly and almost silently throughout the trees and shrubs, Kensi being somewhat more graceful than her counterpart, but she wasn't going to hold that against him. Kensi began approaching the general area of where the suspicious noise was emanating from, using her stealth like moves that she had imposed on Deeks earlier in the day. Pulling out her side arm Kensi prepared herself for almost anything as she tried to get a better visual of the small space, which appeared to be unoccupied.

Unsure of where Deeks current position was, due to the lack of electronic communication, Kensi decided to bite the bullet and broke through in into the small clearing. "NCIS" Kensi yelled only loud enough for those who were within close proximity to hear. As if on cue Deeks entered the space within a similar manner hoarsely yelling "LAPD!" Kensi turned to face Deeks, aiming her weapon at him in which he returned.

"Clear?" Deeks asked looking around.

"Clear..." Kensi responded replacing her weapon back in its holster.

"You see anything?" Kensi asked Deeks as she began looking for signs that someone or something had been there and it wasn't their growing paranoid imaginations.

"Nothing. I saw you moving in closer, so I waited to see if someone bailed. But there was nothing" Kensi sent Deeks a concerned look, which he dually returned.

"We probably imagined it. Was the wind" Deeks tried shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe..." Kensi said still investigating the seemingly untouched area. Deeks followed Kensi's actions and neither spoke for several minutes.

It was the sound of yet more rustling trees that prompted the break in the silence. "Do you have the feeling we are being watched?" Deeks whispered as quietly as possible into Kensi's ear as she was standing directly in front of him. Kensi didn't reply but rather nodded her head acknowledging Deeks.

Deeks pointed to the left. Kensi nodded once again. The agent and the detective with their weapons drawn began scouting the area just as before but this time remaining very close together. Neither was willing to admit to the other that their paranoia levels had spiked suddenly, for they were trained professionals and this was what they had been trained for. But being out in an unfamiliar environment with limited resources and back up generally caused one's unease to heighten.

Kensi and Deeks silently moved through the forest, only communicating with one another when needed through whispers and hand gestures. After clearing a one mile radius Kensi and Deeks came to stop beside a rather large tree with several leafless branches. With out Deeks realising Kensi had veered off onto a different path several metres away to investigate something she'd seen in the distance and now Deeks was talking contently to himself.

"Now we have cleared the area I wanted to ask you something Kensi, are you ever going to tell me about the secret stashes of confectionaries you have hidden around OSP?" Deeks started oblivious that Kensi was no longer behind him.

"And don't try deny it. I've heard the stories, but I thought I would come to the source..." Not receiving a response, not even a sarcastic comment, Deeks quickly turned on the spot.

"Kensi?" Still no response.

"Kensi?" Nothing but more rustling tree movements caused by the wind.

"Fern?" Deeks tried wondering if he could get some response from her if he used the unwanted nickname that he knew she pretended to hate.

"Ah Kens, this isn't funny" Deeks yelled cautiously pulling out his weapon once again.

"Kensi!" Deeks bellowed on last time, rather urgently.

"Deeks!" Kensi retorted sounding just as urgent. Deeks responded instantly hurriedly running to the point where Kensi's voice had emanated from.

"Kens?" Deeks tried again.

"Deeks over here!" Kensi called a worried tone still evident in her voice.

Deeks pushed through several branches and climb through shrubs, that snagged and ripped a hole in his jeans. Pushing through Deeks now had Kensi in his vision, her back turned to him. Hearing Deeks arrival Kensi turned on the spot and indicated for Deeks to be quiet. Stilling his movements Deeks began to creep quietly to where Kensi was standing in a odd position to the left of another large tree very similar to the one he had been at before. Coming to stand next to Kensi, Deeks leaned over slightly and whispered into her ear.

"What is it Kens?" Deeks asked.

"Look up" Kensi whispered in return, indicating to the far right of the tree. Deeks followed Kensi's direction with his eyes and couldn't believe what his eyes landed on.

"Is that what I think it is?" Deeks shockley whispered leaning even closer to Kensi.

"Yep" Kensi replied suppressing the urge to shiver, whilst taking comfort in Deeks close proximity. Kensi and Deeks eyes rested on a secretly and specifically placed, digital recording camera that panned out across the forest, recording everything within it's range.

"Is it activated?" Deeks asked moving closer to get a better look. Kensi nodded.

"It's transmitting too"

"Some one is watching us?" Deeks questioned becoming increasingly concerned.

"That's not the only thing." Kensi vaguely stated, gesturing for Deeks to follow her. Deeks came to Kensi's side curious as to what she was going to reveal, to add to the peculiar and potentially dangerous siutation. Written in the moist dirt, in thick bold letter was the unmistakable message. "Watch your backs" 

"Some one is threating us too"

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed &amp; that I haven't made the characters too OOC or anything and that the story is still enjoyable. <strong>  
><strong>Let me know :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**An:/**  
><strong>Another chapter up. Theres about maybe 3 chapters left to go, I think I'm still deciding the ending so it may end up as more. <strong>  
><strong>Thanks to everyone for the alerts &amp; reviews.<strong>  
><strong>Please enjoy.<strong>  
><strong>Lottie. <strong>

**Disclaimer; Don't own.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "Some one is threating us too"<em>

* * *

><p>Sam and Callen were on the verge of successfully completeing the newest 'Boot camp' course and both agent's were well aware of this.<p>

"100 metres left" Callen casually commented, seeing the parking lot in the near distance.

"I can see G"

"Race?" Callen asked raising an eyebrow. Sam eyed Callen suspiciously. "Loser buys drinks?"

"Deal"

And with that Sam and Callen took off running very fast through the trees and shrubs, both jumping over fallen  
>branches and weaving to avoid large tree stumps.<p>

"Maybe you shouldn't avoid those runs so often G" Sam mocked calling out over his shoulder as he gained a lead on Callen.

Callen gave a sarcastic smirk and tried to increase his pace to close the growing gap between him and his partner. Sam continued to make taunting comments as he broke through the threshold of the forest into the parking lot, several feet before Callen. Callen came stumbling out after Sam, slightly huffing and puffing from the exertion.

"Drinks tonight and I think a work out tomorrow" Callen suggested walking slowly over to the Dodger in sync with Sam. Slapping Callen on the shoulder Sam smiled rather happily. "Just what the doctor ordered."

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks shared a concerned look both shuffling on the spot uneasily.<p>

"Oh great!" Deeks observed still whispering as he looked back down at the 'message' that had been left for them.

"Think it's legit?" Kensi knelt and began taking several photos of the writing with her cell phone.

"Well it certainly looks it. I mean this is fresh...Whoever placed this here new we would find it. It's close to the target and in the path for the next one. Some one wanted us to see it." Kensi concluded standing back on her feet.

"What about the camera? Think we were meant to see that?" Deeks questioned trying to get a better look.

"That was an accidental find. I was looking for a tree to climb to get a better view of our position and I spotted it..." Kensi continued. Deeks and Kensi shared a look each trying to read the others reaction to the situation.

"So I think I'm calling this in" Deeks firmly decided pulling the transmitter from Kensi's pack.

"I'm not arguing with you Deeks." Kensi replied a look of concern still etched across her features. Locking in the appropriate signal Deeks began to talk through the transmitter.

"Eric?"

"Deeks? You guys... sure taking... time, Sam a.. Callen ju... finis..." Eric pointed out through a broken connection, unaware as to why he was really being contacted.

"What?" Kensi asked looking up suddenly at Deeks and the talking transmitter.

"They finish...ed, ab...t five minutes. Where... You guy...?" Eric questioned still breaking in and out of conversation.

"Eric you're breaking up. We are at the fifth target..." Deeks started sharing another knowing look with Kensi, the last thing they needed was their communications to lapse.

And?" Eric prompted noticing that there was more to be said, whilst trying to be short so he could be better understood.

"And well, we had a warning waiting for us, 'Watch your backs'" Deeks informed as Kensi stood and came closer to Deeks. There was several moments silence, causing Kensi and Deeks to become a bit more concerned.

"Eric?" Kensi tried.

"I didn't get all that, what's on your backs?" Eric tried sounding frustrated.

"A warning 'Watch your backs'" Kensi relayed emphasising the phrase.

"Gu... can't hear ... will track GPS...higher ground...call again" Eric replied through the transmitter.

"Eric!" Kensi called frustrated, trying to have the tech stay on the line. A roar of dead static came through the transmitter.

"I guess it cut out" Deeks commented offering the transmitter to Kensi who declined it with a small shake of her head. Kensi and Deeks shared another look, before both focusing on the warning written in the mud.

"What do we do now?" Deeks asked scanning the area.

"Let's try find somewhere high enough to contact Eric and then get the hell out of here" Kensi suggested still staring at the message and now slightly on edge.

"How many camera's do you think are out here?" Deeks asked eyes resting once again on the mounted camera.

"Who knows, like I said that was an accidental find, they could be anywhere."

"I say we try find some more of them, just so we know what we are dealing with." Deeks pointed out.

"Let's just call Eric first, and then go. I don't really want to wait around to find out what is meant by that message" Kensi decided

"You think I do? But if we have more information about the camera locations it will be easier for Eric to pinpoint?" Deeks suggested.

"I say we leave the camera finding for when we have some more back up."

"Okay that sounds like an idea" Deeks agreed once again reminded about the lack of back up the currently were provided with.

"Now we need to get back to the target out of the sight of this camera, in case someone is watching." Deeks looked at Kensi indignantly.

"I think from that little message there that yes I think someone is watching." Kensi rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Deeks"

The two began walking as far out of the purposed camera range as possible, trying to keep to the denser bush to allow for more coverage. The thicker the bush began the harder it was to navigate and push through it.

"Kensi stop!" Deeks called from behind, causing Kensi to stop suddenly. Kensi turned on the spot "

What Deeks?" She asked concerned.

"Don't move" Deeks said very quietly, raising his hands to still Kensi.

"Deeks?" Kensi whispered desperately wanting to know what was happening.

"Just don't move Kens. Stay calm okay, you've stepped on a bear trap and it hasn't snapped shut. It must be faulty, but whatever you don't move, just in case." Deeks informed trying to be as soothing as possible. Kensi looked intently into Deeks eyes, seeing genuine concern within them. Letting out a long slow breath Kensi closed her eyes before looking down at where her foot was lightly placed. The very old style foothold trap that was laying deadly flat against the dusty ground, looked alarmingly sharp, despite a thick layer of rust.

"Why hasn't it shut?" Kensi asked softly once again raising her eyes to meet Deeks.

"I don't know, but we will get you out of there" Deeks reassured, trying to produce a small smile for Kensi's comfort.

"Deeks try disarm it" Kensi suggested looking at the mechanism once again.

"How?" Deeks asked quizzically, never actually seeing one of these up close.

"I... I... I don't know" Kensi admitted, racking her brain for any recollection of what she may have been taught. Whilst she and her father immensely enjoyed camping and the great outdoors, not once had they been hunting, for her father was against hunting.

"Okay ah put your arms around my shoulders." Deeks hurriedly suggested moving closer within Kensi's reach. Kensi looked at Deeks for a second before wrapping her arms securely around Deeks shoulders.

"Okay on the count of three I am going to pull you straight up okay?" Deeks informed looking directly into Kensi's eyes at an even closer proximity than before.

"Okay"

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"One...two... three" Deeks spoke, on three lifting Kensi up with all his might as quickly and swiftfly as possible. As he pulled away Deeks walked backwards and tripped over a fallen branch, causing him to fall hardly onto his back, pulling Kensi down on top of him, similarly to the way they had fallen after the Russian fiasco. Kensi pushed up of Deeks chest, slightly heaving from the surge of adrenalin that was coursing through her veins. Deeks pupils were wide his breathes in sync with Kensi. Both stared at one another for several moments.

Deeks grinned. "We've been here before"

Kensi scoffed and smiled brightly before rolling her eyes. "You're making jokes? Really Deeks?" Deeks eyes glimmered with mischief.

"You know it, Fern"

Kensi leaned back further and hit Deeks softly in the chest, causing Deeks to chuckle. Kensi hoisted herself up and off Deeks, offering a hand to help raise Deeks. Kensi looked down at the trap that hadn't sprung shut.

"Looks like it was faulty" Kensi concluded.

"Still worked" Deeks added looking down at Kensi's now bleeding leg, a large gash evident through her now freshly torn jeans. Kensi looked down and sighed.

"You have the medical supplies?"

Deeks nodded and lowered himself to wound that sat on the lower half of Kensi's calf, removing the medical supplies from his back pack.

"Deeks I can..." Kensi started.

"No Kens, It's my turn to play doctor" Deeks grinned sending Kensi a small wink causing roll her eyes. Kensi let out a fierce hiss through her teeth as Deeks began rolling up the bottom of Kensi's jeans.

"Sorry Kens"

Deeks commented as he began performing the similar tasks Kensi had done on his arm earlier in the day. Wrapping the final bandage around the wound, Deeks looked back up at Kensi who was no longer trying to pretend she wasn't wincing or biting back the pain.

"You right Kens?" Deeks asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yep, will be even better when that numbing cream and pain killers kick in." Kensi breathed out, placing her full wait back on both legs.

"I'm guessing that was apart of our warning." Deeks commented looking back down at the foothold trap.

"Take a picture Deeks, we can use it as evidence when we find this creep" Kensi added sounding fairly pissed.

"Will do" Deeks said as he began taking several shots of the trap.

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks walkedlimped the remaining metres back to the original target five location, eyes and weapons ready for any more traps or mysterious noises. Walking up to the target Kensi sized up the tree as Deeks took several more pain killers himself, whilst offering Kensi a chocolate bar.

"You hungry?" Deeks asked as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Not really, but it sounds like you are." Kensi commented limping as she circled the tree.

"I'll go halves with you, we should save the supply, you know just in case" Deeks proposed. Kensi nodded grabbing the chocolate bar, snapping it in half.

"Here eat this, I'm going to climb this tree and see if I can reach Eric on a better connection." Kensi suggested as she rummaged through her bag for the transmitter but came up empty.

"I don't think that's a good idea with your leg, I'll do it" Deeks commented as he too looked for the transmitter.

"Deeks..." Kensi said indignantly, hand outstretched for the transmitter, which Deeks retrieved from the bag.

"Ah Kens, I hate to say this but I think we crushed it" Deeks commented turning the transmitter over in his hands. Kensi looked at the slightly mangled piece of electronics and grimaced slightly taking the transmitter from Deeks, securing it to her pocket.

"It'll still work" _I hope it works_, was what Kensi was really thinking. They were in danger, how much neither of them knew and they needed some back up quickly.

"You are going to do this not matter how much I object right?" Deeks asked smiling.

"Yep" Kensi smiled smartly rather impressed with herself, causing Deeks to shake his head.

"Thought so, need a boost?" Deeks asked raising his hands.

"So you can check out my ass some more Deeks? I think I'll be right" Kensi joked as she pulled against the first branch to test it's strength, before pulling herself up onto it. Deeks snorted and began to babbled an objection.

"I..I.. haven't looked once"

Kensi scoffed sarcastically indicating that she knew better.

"Careful Kensi" Deeks called as she almost misteped, limping on her injured leg.

"I'm fine Deeks, I have done this a thousand times." Kensi called back as she skilfully scrambled half way up the skyscraper like tree. Deeks had no doubt that Kensi had done it a thousand times but it still didnt put his owrry at ease. Positioning herself so she was sitting securely on a branch, Kensi pulled out the transmitter and began scanning for a better signal connection.

"Is it working?" Deeks bellowed from the ground squinting against the dulling sky.

"I keep getting dead static. I'll climb higher."

"No Kens, don't risk it" Deeks yelled knowing that his objection was more than likely to fall on Kensi's defiant ears.

"I think I can get it to work if I go higher" Kensi responded looking directly down at Deeks.

"It's broken Kens, it won't work!" Deeks tried again, trying to coax her out of the looming tree. Kensi sighed and began descending the tree, hating the fact that Deeks was right.

"Wait Kens" Deeks yelled, halting her movements.

"What?" Kensi called back.

"Can you see the parking lot?" Deeks asked. Kensi scanned the horizon and all she could see was an array of tree tops, an ocean of green, with hints of brown.

"Nothing"

"Anything else?"

"Nope"

"Any clearings?" Kensi glanced again.

"None" She repsonded

"Okay you can come down now" Deeks prompted, standing directly below Kensi, prepared to catch her incase she lost her footing. Kensi climbed down quickly, swinging from the lowest branch, allowing herself to fall lightly onto the ground in front of Deeks.

"So the transmitter is broken?" Deeks asked for confirmation.

"The transmitter is broken. We are out here blind"

* * *

><p>Sam and Callen now rested against the hood of the prized Dodger, observing the change in the weather whilst they soaked up all their imagined glory.<p>

"Set a new record, beat Kensi and Deeks and now we have beat the rain. I'd say that's a pretty good day." Callen gloated. Sam patted Callen on the shoulder.

"You're gloating G"

"It's not gloating, I'm relaying truthful facts..." Callen objected smirking.

"Gloating" Sam mocked pushing off the hood. Callen shook his head. After today's efforts they'd earned the right to gloat.

"What time is it now?" Sam yelled from across the secluded parking lot.

"Just before three o'clock... why?" Callen shouted in return, glancing at his watch several times and then at his cell.

"Kensi and Deeks are sure taking there time. It's been over an hour since we have finished." Sam shrugged trying to mask his concern.

"Maybe they're taking the scenic route" Callen suggested.

"Or they really have killed one another." Sam joked as he walked back to Callen.

"I see what Eric has to say" Callen said dialling Ops on his cell.

"Hey Callen, what's up?" Eric brightly asked through the phone.

"Have you heard from Kensi and Deeks? It's been a while and they still haven't surfaced." Callen asked begining to worry.

"That's weird their GPS just died." Eric said, followed by the sound of intense keyboard typing.

"What do you mean it died?" Sam asked sharing a concerned looked with Callen.

"It's off the grid" Eric continued.

"Where was their last know location?" Sam demanded.

"Ahh, they tried to check in at point five, but I lost signal, it's really lousy they are right in the lowest part of Hunter's so it's really sketchy. I told them to get to higher ground and try again, but now the GPS is dead which means the transmitter is dead." Eric informed.

"Eric did they say anything unusual when they checked in?" Callen questioned.

"Something about their backs, I don't know it was really hard to hear anything, sorry guys." Eric apologised.

"It's okay Eric. We will wait another half an hour and if they aren't back by then we are going in. Send their last know co-ordinates to my phone please."

"Will do Callen. Sorry again guys." Eric added as they ended the conversation.

"This can't be good" Sam piped up as he crossed his arms against his burly chest, leaning against the dodger once again.

"No it's not" Callen agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>Any good? Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**An:/**  
><strong>Updating earlier than expected but I really want this finished before I leave. <strong>  
><strong>Thank you to all those who reviewed and for the alerts.<strong>  
><strong>Please enjoy :) <strong>  
><strong>Lottie. <strong>

**Disclaimer; read other ones.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

_"This can't be good" Sam piped up as he crossed his arms against his burly chest, leaning against the dodger once again._  
><em>"No it's not" Callen agreed.<em>

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks hadn't moved since discovering that the transmitter had been crushed beyond use and were now sheltering under the large tree Kensi had previously vacated as the clouds opened and a down pour of rain had ensued.<p>

"Great, let's just add to the awesome situation that is the deadly forest, this is because I mocked boot camp isn't it?" Deeks complained as he tried to remain as dry as possible. Kensi laughed and shook her head at Deeks words.

"I told you it wasn't a game" Kensi grinned mocking Deeks.

"Great you're mocking me too. Shouldn't we be trying to figure the quickest way to get out of here?" Deeks asked his hair damp with rain, causing small colourful droplets to trickle down his face.

"We can't risk ruining the map too; we need to keep it dry. We can try once this rain eases up" Kensi informed as she wiped the blue droplets from her own face. The rain was now causing the paint from earlier in the day to run creating technicolour rain drops on the agent and detective. Deeks inspected the sky and screwed his nose up a little.

"I don't think this rain is letting up any time soon" Deeks commented sniffling.

Kensi sighed. "I hate to say it, but I think you're right Deeks" Kensi agreed, unknowingly moving slightly closer to Deeks.

* * *

><p>At the onset of the saturating rain, Sam and Callen opted to take refuge in the safety of the Dodger. Kensi and Deeks assigned half an hour was almost up and both agents were becoming antsy, neither one's eyes leaving the forest end as they scanned for any sign of the partners through the heavy rainfall.<p>

"They couldn't be lost…" Sam tried, not fully believing the statement himself.

"It's possible, not probable though. Kensi knows her way around out there well, and hopefully they still have the map." Callen informed checking his once for the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

"C'mon Kens" Callen whispered to himself. Looking back out at the horizon the two senior agents fell silent. After several more minutes, the beeping of Sam's watch indicated that the time they had given Kensi and Deeks had elapsed and it was now time for them to re-entre the training ground. Sam looked at the still heavy rain that was cascading down the windows of the Dodger

"They better be in real trouble or I'm going to kill them myself" Sam grumbled pulling on a rain jacket.

"Afraid to get wet Sam?" Callen joked pulling on a jacket of his own. Sam grunted and didn't respond opening the car door, entering the now cool environment once again.

* * *

><p>Deeks teeth had begun to chatter, for the rain had brought with it a cool breeze, that before was cherished in the searing heat but now was unwanted.<p>

"You okay Deeks?" Kensi asked pulling the jacket that she had pulled from her bag tighter around her.

"Just dandy" Deeks joked wiping more water from his eyes. Looking up at the tree and the darkened sky, Deeks decided that sitting there waiting for the rain to stop was no longer such a good idea.

"Kens we need to get moving if we want to be out of here by night fall"

Kensi looked around at the clearing and the darkening bushes, then back at Deeks.

"We can't risk the map…" Kensi started knowing it was a poor defence.

"I don't know about you Fern, but I definitely do not want to spend the night in this death trap forest and I really don't want to be walking around in it whilst it's dark with God knows what booby traps are waiting for us." Deeks commented shivering with the cold.  
>Kensi knew Deeks was right, but she also knew that if they used the map now and it got wet they could be walking around aimlessly for hours. It was time to decide which was less risky and would result with them out of the forest most quickly.<p>

"Okay we'll move now but we can only use the map when absolutely needed" Kensi relented, because she also did not want to spend the night in the forest.

"Okay deal. Let's figure out the quickest way out." Deeks suggested sheltering the map that Kensi had just produced from the rain with his body.

"I say we skip the rest of the targets…" Kensi started.

"Agreed" Deeks added smiling.

"Go down this ridge here, down behind point eight and then back up and straight out." Kensi continued pointing to the intended course on the map.

"Why not just straight across here" Deeks asked pointing to the most simple and obvious path.

"That path is blocked and there are several unstable holes. Nobody has been that way for years, Hetty won't allow it and I don't think we should risk it."

"Okay your idea it is, let's just get moving." Deeks prompted as Kensi tucked the slightly damp map into her shirt, under her jacket. Kensi and Deeks hadn't stepped out into the rain fully since the onset and were almost instantly soaked through to the bone as soon as they did. Deeks shook his hair similarly to that of a dog does when it tries to rid itself of water, but it was no use as the water was falling quicker than Deeks could rid his hair of it.

"Least the paint is coming out" Deeks joked as the paint ran out of his shirt, looking at Kensi to find the same was happening to hers. Kensi's hair was slick to her face, no longer blue as it had been earlier. Kensi's previously dry jacket was now becoming increasingly damp and they both new that they had to try remain as dry as possible.

"Do you always find positives in everything?" Kensi asked as she huddled closer to Deeks as they walked into the now darker shrubbery.

"You know it Sunshine" Deeks grinned, earning himself a threating look that was nowhere near as fierce as Kensi had intended it to be.

* * *

><p>"Eric, its Callen. Still no sign of Kensi or Deeks, Sam and I are heading back in to their last location and working from there" Callen informed on his cell over the pounding of the rain on the cars exterior.<p>

"Take the transmitter with you, it doesn't work down in the deep of Hunter's so make sure you are on higher ground if you are trying to communicate" Eric reminded sounding nervous.

"Mr. Callen be safe" Hetty added, surprising Callen for he didn't know she was currently in Ops too.

"Hetty I am sure they're fine, it's just a misunderstanding. We will keep you updated" Callen said ending the conversation, exiting the car as Sam had moments before.

Sam looked at Callen curiously. "Hetty says be safe" Callen relayed pulling his back pack on again, smirking a little.  
>Sam smiled and shrugged.<p>

"It'll be fine; they are probably huddled under some tree together waiting for the rain to stop." Sam brushed of casually, again masking the growing concern.

"Let's do this again" Callen commented walking back to the threshold of the forest.

* * *

><p>The partners moved quickly through the now damp and muddy forest with heightened awareness, not wanting to endure another trap that had been lain out before them. After several miles of walking through the dense bush and becoming soaked through their minimal clothing, Deeks began to have his hesitations about the current path they were taking.<p>

"Ahh Pocahontas, I hate to break this to you but I think we are going in circles." Deeks called to Kensi who was determinedly limping on her injured leg several metres ahead of Deeks who in turn was intently observing the environment before he made any major movements.

"What?" Kensi yelled back over the booming rain.

"We're lost!" Deeks yelled back.

"We can't be!" Kensi groaned stumbling back down to where Deeks was standing.

"Well I have been marking trees with K – D, I tried with traditional K loves D but that was just to…" Deeks started and earned himself a hard punch to the shoulder from Kensi. Deeks should have known it was coming but he always enjoyed taunting Kensi and gave little thought to the consequences.

"Ouch!" Deeks complained.

"Deeks focus" Kensi smiled impishly trying to hide her amusement.

"Like I was saying I was marking the trees and well we have passed this tree twice already. We are lost" Deeks finished in a matter of fact tone, his arms crossed against his chest, his plaid shirt sticking tightly against his skin. Kensi groaned and reached into her shirt to pull out the map. During the process of the hiking and the relentless rain the map had become rather sodden and was beginning to be of very little use.

Kensi and Deeks looked around where they were currently standing, looking for a distinct land mark that would be easily found on the map so they could discover their current several minutes of looking at the map, which had begun to disintegrate in Kensi's hands, Kensi sighed and looked at Deeks.

"We really are lost"

* * *

><p>Callen and Sam entered the Hunter's region heading directly for the fifth target, taking a minor shortcut through an unspecified region on the map, that Callen had quickly glanced at so that there was minimal chance of it becoming waterlogged.<p>

"It's a lot more slippery this time around" Callen pointed out at his foot dropped from the small ledge it was on.

"The rain, the ground will be waterlogged by this much rain at once." Sam reminded as he continued to clear a path.  
>Callen pulled out the water proof transmitter and began locking in the signal, trying to make contact before they lost signal completely.<p>

"Eric?" Callen tried.

"Nell" Came the petite voice through the speaker.

"Oh hey Nell, can you tell us how far out from Kensi and Deeks target five we are?" Callen requested whilst he and Sam continued to move forward unhindered.

"The locator says you have about another 200 yards or so" Nell informed.

"Any sign or contact from Kensi and Deeks yet?" Sam asked.

"None, only have their heart signals from their watches and that's it."

"Okay thanks Nell" Callen replied, shutting off the transmitter.

"They'll turn up with some dumb reason…" Sam reminded Callen as they travelled deeper into Hunter's.

After climbing down a steep ridge, Sam and Callen knew they were in the thick of it. Enclosed by skyscraper trees and dense shrubbery it was hard to see through it all. A large crack noise was heard above the howling wind and rain, causing both Sam and Callen to instinctively pull their weapons.

Sam indicated he would take left and Callen was to take right. The two separate surrounding the small area. Neither could see anything but the other due to the obstruction caused by the low lying tree branches that seemed to mould into the wild growing bushes. Callen continued to walk forward at a crawling pace but was haltered at the sound of something falling.

"Sam?" Callen called hurrying through the bushes to where he heard Sam fall.

"G get over here" Sam responded pulling himself up. Callen broke through the bushes and found Sam squatting over a small device.

"What happened?" Callen questioned standing over Sam.

"I tripped over the wire here…" Sam started indicating to the strategically placed wire that was at ankle height and unnoticeable until it was too late.

"What's it doing there?" Callen wondered aloud trying to think back to any other times Hetty had placed obstacles like this in boot camp before.

"It was meant to harm G" Sam informed revealing what he was hovering over. Callen moved closer for a better inspection.

"It was a trip wire, for a small explosive"

"A bomb?"

"A bomb. A poorly put together bomb, but a bomb nonetheless." Sam confirmed. "It's disarmed now, but had it activated like it was meant to I am fairly certain I wouldn't be walking any time soon." Sam added standing back up to full height.

"Something feels off about this" Callen decided looking around for anything else that might be out of place. That was when Callen's eyes rested on two very well placed digital recording cameras, trained specifically on their location, each with a blinking red light indicating that the camera's very active and transmitting.

Sam and Callen shared a heavily concerned look. "You were right Sam, Kensi and Deeks are in some serious trouble"


	7. Chapter 7

**An:/**  
><strong>Another quick update :)<strong>  
><strong>Thanks to everyone for reviews &amp; alerts, glad you are enjoying the story. This is sort of a filler chapter but then it isn't I don't know I'll let you judge. <strong>  
><strong>Sorry if the characters are a little OOC this chapter, I really hope they arent :|<strong>  
><strong>Anyway please enjoy :) <strong>  
><strong>Lottie.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Already sick of doing this**.

* * *

><p><em>Previously; Sam and Callen shared a heavily concerned look. "Kensi and Deeks are in some serious trouble"<em>

* * *

><p>The sky was getting dark and the rain was still to let up and was causing various problems for both the separated teams, particularly Kensi and Deeks for it didn't help with their current situation.<p>

"We can't be that lost" Kensi tried exasperated. All she wanted to do was go home and curl up in her bed. To think she had been excited about boot camp earlier that day, if she had known it was going to result in this then maybe she would have been melancholy instead.

"Well I have no idea where we are, not since we starting coming down the ridge." Deeks commented sounding apologetic knowing that it wasn't helping the situation. Kensi put her hands on her hips, closed her eyes and turned her head towards the sky. Deeks knew this stance, it was specially reserved for when Kensi was extremely frustrated.

"Look Kens I'm…" Deeks started.

"Deeks it's not your fault." Kensi said quickly stopping Deeks from apologising.

"But if I hadn't crushed the transmitter…" Deeks tried again.

"If you hadn't done that then I would probably still be standing in that foot trap or in a lot of pain"

"It was a dud Kensi" Deeks reminded quickly.

"Not the point Deeks. It's neither of our faults. It's this maniac who is trying to maim us, I say we blame him" Kensi decided looking intently at Deeks.

"Agreed" Deeks smiled, amused by Kensi's bluntness.

"Which way now?" Deeks asked looking in several directions.

"I say we just keep going the way we were heading. We can't be far off." Kensi suggested shrugging.

"Okay but I am marking this tree again, because if we pass it again we will be in some serious trouble." Deeks decided pulling out the knife he had been carving the trees with previously. Kensi waited several moments, whilst Deeks carved the tree and rolled her eyes when Deeks revealed what he marked the tree with.

"Fern?"

"I know you really like that name" Deeks smirked. The small smirk earned him another strong punch to his muscular bicep from Kensi.

"Ouch Kensi, you really need to learn to play nice with the other kids." Deeks groaned as Kensi began strolling away from Deeks, happy with herself.

"C'mon Huckleberry, I am done with boot camp!" Kensi called over her shoulder.

"You and me both!" Deeks responded hurrying after Kensi.

* * *

><p>Sam and Callen still hadn't moved from their previous position, completely fascinated and concerned about the abrupt discovery of not only an unexploded bomb but also an array of cameras. From just that one spot they had been able to spot at least five different cameras, all trained on different location making it impossible to move through the intended area without being tracked if someone was watching.<p>

Sam was still tinkering with the explosive device trying to discover any distinct trademarks or material that would help identify who was behind the creation of the bomb. Callen watched Sam for a while, looking back up at the camera occasionally.

"Sam stay there, keep doing what you are. I am going to try disable the cameras that are on our current position." Callen informed shielding his mouth from the camera by standing in a strategic position that allowed him to. Sam slightly nodded his acknowledgement and continued to look over the device.

With Sam's acknowledgement, Callen casually walked back into the dense shrubbery, out of direct sight of the camera. Sam watched Callen's stealthy movements out of the corner of his eye, careful not to look directly at Callen, just in case the camera had been set up with the ability to track movement. Deciding to put a little bit of a show on for any audience that may be watching, Sam started yelling obscene profanities at the explosives he held in his hands and making wild gestures, hoping to draw all attention to him and away from his scoping partner.

Callen let out a chuckle when he heard Sam begin swearing. Shaking his head Callen continued to walk through the bushes with difficulty, caused by the still pouring rain and slippery ground that was beneath him.  
>Circling in behind the tree, Callen looked for any obvious or hidden signs of traps or any more explosives that may be detonated. Finding none, Callen approached the tree with caution.<p>

The tree was noticeably smaller than the others that surrounded it but still had an intimidating feeling about it. Callen gripped the trunk of the tree and tried to shake it to test its strength. Not being able to move it in the slightest Callen grabbed the lowest branch and pulled himself up with ease. The branch was slick with water and made it even more slippery than what it should be. Callen briefly smiled to himself. The last time he had climb a tree was when he was fourteen and that was when he had slipped and broken his left arm in two places. He had sworn never again was he to climb a tree but yet here he was now.

Pulling himself up on to yet another branch, Callen found himself directly above the camera, with the still blinking red light. Callen secured himself on the wet branch as much as possible and pulled his back pack into his lap. Rummaging through it, Callen produced his knife, _Gibbs rule number nine 'Never go anywhere without a knife_' Callen thought to himself, remembering the older agents sacred rules. Replacing his pack on his back, Callen leaned closer to the camera and discovered that it was transmitting wirelessly as expected, and tried to remove it by undoing the screws that attached it to the metal stand with his knife.  
>After several failed attempts, Callen placed the knife between his teeth and attempted to kick the camera from off the tree, but this too failed to release the camera.<p>

Callen groaned and went to plan B. He had been hoping to take the camera so he could get it to Eric but now was going to have to try something different. Callen shook his head trying to remove the rain droplets from his eyes and pulled a piece of gauze from the medical kit that had been secured in his bag. Using medical tap, Callen tapped the gauze over the camera lens, effectively stopping the camera from recording their activity. Repositioning himself on the next branch Callen was able to cover the lens of the second camera that was trained on their current position.  
>Sighing Callen swung out of the tree, landing in a puddle of mud. The gauze was only temporary and would fall off in the rain in no time; he and Sam needed to move quickly.<p>

"It's done Sam" Callen called, as he started to approach Sam from behind. Sam rose from his position and looked at Callen.

"I couldn't get it off, so I had to block the lens. It's only temporary and I don't know if it's transmitting audio too." Callen informed not impressed with the situation.

"Couldn't find any signatures within the bomb, it's pretty amateur, looks like a first time job." Sam shrugged indicating to the destroy weapon that Sam had dismantled.

"I say we head back up higher and let Eric and Hetty know. Get some back up out here." Callen suggested looking around at the wet environment.

"What about Kensi and Deeks?" Sam asked.

"It's too risky to split up, so we will have to call inform Ops quickly and then continue looking for them." Callen said not sounding pleased with his own idea. Sam nodded understanding. He knew Callen didn't like this idea any more than what he did, but they had to let Hetty know so they could get as much back up as possible.

"Let's get moving then" Sam prompted stepping back over the wire he had previously tripped on.

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks had been walking around aimlessly for what seemed like hours. Surprisingly they hadn't come across any more traps, cameras or warnings and they were hoping that meant they were out of the thick of it. Either that or it meant they were being much more careful now. Both Deeks and Kensi were however impressed they were yet to re-pass the 'Fern' tree which meant they weren't going around in circles.<p>

It was growing increasingly dark by the minute and it was beginning to make Deeks rather nervous, though he would never tell Kensi that despite the fact he knew she was beginning to feel the same. Her ever present confident body language had begun to deteriorate when they had discovered they weren't on the trail they had thought and now had no idea at all about their current location.

Deeks had tried to cheer her up with his usual antics but it was becoming harder for him to find anything positive about the situation they had found themselves in. The rain was still as heavy, never showing any sign of letting up any time soon, causing both Kensi and Deeks to shiver in the cold as they walked closely together through the wilderness. Deeks had noticed earlier that Kensi lips were starting to blue and he could feel the goose pimples that developed on his skin. Deciding that it was worth the consequences, Deeks put an arm around Kensi's shoulder and pulled her in closer to him as they continued to walk.

Deeks was expecting to be either punched or elbowed harshly in the ribs, so was surprised that Kensi didn't bother to fight Deeks but rather moved closer into his embrace. _She must be really cold._ Deeks thought to himself.  
>Deeks coughed and shook his hair once again. Looking around at the environment that was now much harder to see without the presence of the sun or natural light Deeks decided to voice what both he and Kensi had been thinking.<p>

"Kens, I think we best find a place to stay for the night."

Kensi sighed. "We can't stop moving, I am sure we are nearly out."

"Soon we won't be able to see and God knows what might happen or what we might walk into, I think the safest thing to do right now is to stop and make camp for the night" Deeks decided not liking the idea at all.

"Keep walking until we find a proper clearing and then we can stop." Kensi objected wanting to get out of the forest as soon as possible.

"Okay we can do that, but I don't think we will have light that much longer" Deeks pointed out helping Kensi over yet another fallen log that was blocking the path.

"I have a flashlight in my bag" Kensi informed casually "But I think it would be best only use it when we need to so we don't waste the battery." Kensi decided huddling close to Deeks once again. She couldn't remember when she had been this cold before. Both Kensi and Deeks had decided that they wouldn't need their rain jackets from Kensi's SRX because both thought they would have completed the course well before any hints of the coming rain.

Trudging along at a much slower pace than what they had been earlier that day, Kensi and Deeks were becoming more and more fatigued and drained from the effort. The lower the descended into Hunter's the harder it was to work through the flora that blocked their path. Deeks pushed another wayward branch out of the way and could see up ahead a small clearing that was sheltered by several trees.

"There's a clearing up ahead. I say we make camp there for tonight." Deeks noted beginning to walk a little faster at the thought of being able to rest.

"We need to clear the area" Kensi reminded pulling away from Deeks arms, removing her weapon. Deeks mimicked Kensi's action pulling out his gun.

Circling the area, Kensi and Deeks moved quickly and a lot more casually then they had previously, wanting to retreat from this rain as quickly as possible. The terrain was loose under the partner's feet, the smell of wet leaves and dirty mud thick in the air. Kensi was beginning to limp heavily on her injured leg, the numbing cream and pain killers were wearing off and she could feel the full brunt of her injury. Kensi took an uncalculated step and slipped falling back into Deeks who caught her effortlessly, but too lost his footing on the slick ground. Deeks fell hardly on the ground knocking his shoulder against a small tree trunk.

"Shit" Deeks groaned, Kensi still held securely in his arms as she laid on top of him. Kensi groaned too, reaching for her leg. Deeks pushed against the tree trunk trying to pull himself up, but it fell out from underneath him. Deeks looked at the 'tree trunk' weirdly and discovered that it was instead a thick branch. Before Deeks could investigate further Kensi let out a large yell.

"Deeks move!"

Before Deeks realised what was happening he and Kensi were rolling down the slight incline, through branches and mud. Coming to a stop, not far from where they were previously, Deeks let out a breath and looked at Kensi who was lying beside him breathing just as heavily. It had all happened so quickly that Deeks had barely had time to register it all.

Deeks looked up the incline. Where he and Kensi had just been lying, several heavy boulders and branches now occupied the space. Inadvertently Deeks had knocked out the support branch that was holding these weapons in place, when he had fallen backwards. Deeks groaned again as his body protested when Deeks tried to sit up.

"We have really pissed someone off Kensi" Deeks commented helping to pull Kensi up. Kensi began removing twigs and leaves from her hair, whilst wiping as much mud off herself as possible. Deeks smiled and helped Kensi remove several leaves she had missed in her hair and she returned the favour.

"And they clearly want us dead" Kensi agreed gathering herself.

"This is why I didn't want to spend the night here" Deeks reminded himself as he and Kensi walked back up the incline and towards the clearing.

"I think we would have been safer if we hadn't cleared the area" Kensi half joked. She didn't know about Deeks but she had earned herself some new cuts and bruises with their latest escapade.

"Let's just get out of this rain" Deeks prompted helping the limping Kensi back to the clearing.

Entering the small clearing Deeks had his gun drawn, just in case someone decided to make an unexpected appearance. Kensi limped over to several of the surrounding trees snapping of heavily leaved branches and placed them over another securing them as much as possible so they provided some protection from the wind and rain. Realising what Kensi was doing Deeks began to help Kensi build the small shelter under the largest tree.

"Kens, I'll do this you rest your leg and take some more pain killers" Deeks told Kensi taking the several branches from her hands.

"It's fine Deeks I'll do this and then I'll rest." Kensi objected.

"Kensi, you are freezing and hurt. Just stop being stubborn for once in your life and let me help" Deeks demanded as politely as possible.

Kensi smiled at Deeks in apology and moved in under the small shelter and out of as much of the rain as possible. It wasn't long until Deeks joined Kensi, struggling to move in the small tight space.  
>Now out of the rain Kensi was begin to shiver again from the cold, as much as she wished she wasn't.<p>

"So the mud has replaced the paint" Deeks commented noticing the thickly caked on mud that was now smeared over Kensi and his own clothes.

"Not as colourful, but it'll do" Deeks continued to joke, earning himself a small smile from Kensi.

"Back to finding the positives are we Deeks?"

"Much easier now that we are out of most of the rain" Deeks shrugged. Kensi smiled brighter this time.

"So Kens, going into sugar withdrawal yet?" Deeks smirked nudging Kensi. Kensi raised her eye brows and her mouth gaped. Narrowing her eyes Kensi smirked in return.

"Going into caffeine withdrawal yet Deeks?" Kensi retorted smugly, hitting Deeks lightly on the arm.

"Ah touché" Deeks replied still smirking. Deeks met Kensi's eyes and they stared intently for what seemed like hours. Whilst the silence wasn't awkward Deeks felt as though he needed to fill the void.

"Does that graze hurt?" Deeks asked indicating to harsh red graze that was on Kensi's right cheek bone. Kensi's hand reached up and touched it.

"No not really, it's numb from cold." Kensi said casually brushing it off. Deeks nodded knowing that Kensi was probably lying but instead of fighting her on it Deeks pulled Kensi in closer as he had done when they were walking. Kensi shuffled closer to Deeks and laid her head on his shoulder. Yawning Kensi's eyes defied her and began to feel heavy.

"Do you think Sam and Callen are looking for us?" Kensi yawned again.

"Of course they are Fern. They'd miss me too much to leave me out here" Deeks teased.

Kensi pulled away from Deeks and gave him an indignant stare as if to say 'yeah right' then leant back against his shoulder.

"I think Sam would enjoy the peace." Kensi taunted.

"He wouldn't miss your humble bragging, neither would Callen" Deeks continued.

"Wouldn't miss your complaining either, Mr. Sensitive."

"Hey I do not complain" Deeks objected. Kensi didn't replied but just laughed loudly instead. Yawning once again Deeks leant back against the tree trunk, pulling Kensi with him and removed his weapon.

"You sleep Kens, I'll take first watch" Deeks coaxed. Kensi didn't have the energy to object and just simply nodded against Dees shoulder.

Letting out a low breath Deeks sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**An:/**  
><strong>Hey another update. <strong>  
><strong>Sorry it took longer than expected but it took some time adjusting to my new living situation in a completely new country and I had no access to internet. <strong>  
><strong>This chapter is sort of a filler but it isnt, I don't know I shall let you decide. <strong>  
><strong>Thanks for all the lovely reviews and alerts etc. I appreciate them all. <strong>  
><strong>Please enjoy.<strong>  
><strong>Lottie.<strong>

**Disclaimer; don't own..**

* * *

><p><em>Previously; Letting out a low breath Deeks sighed, it was going to be a long night.<em>

* * *

><p>The wind howled through the forest, causing the rain to fall harder. Sam and Callen were struggling to climb back through the ridge, so they had appropriate signal to be able to communicate with Ops.<p>

Even with the heavy rain jackets Callen and Sam were beginning to feel the cold and relentless rain was becoming draining and continually eerie. Sam moved another branch covered completely with leaves that had fallen in their path due to the wind.

"We need to get out of this weather G" Sam called as loudly as possible. Callen nodded but didn't stop his movements.

"I am going to try Eric now!" Callen called back over his shoulder, grabbing the slippery transmitter.  
>Fiddling with the knobs on top the transmitter, Callen only heard dead static.<p>

"Anything?" Sam asked coming up beside Callen.

"Nothing! We need to get out of this ridge and back to the Dodger, it's too dark and wet for us to do anything without getting hurt" Callen commented shaking his head in frustration.

"What about Kensi and Deeks?" Sam asked as they continued to climb up.

"Hopefully they are sheltering out of this rain. They have their weapons, they should be right for the night or until Hetty sends back up." Callen shrugged not impressed with the situation but he had no other choice. They couldn't risk being stuck out in the forest too.

"Alright but as soon as we get the go we are coming back in!" Sam added.

"Hopefully by that point we won't have to because Kensi and Deeks will already have shown up with some story to tell." Callen said trying to lighten the current miserable situation. Sam grunted and shook his head, as they continued their tactical retreat.

* * *

><p>"Mr Beale any word from Callen or Sam?" Hetty asked rather impatiently.<p>

"Not since they contacted me" Nell replied solemnly before Eric had the chance.

"Their location?" Hetty questioned moving from behind Eric to in front of the larger screen, indicating to Eric that she wanted to see what he had.

"The GPS tracker says… they are not far from previous location but now are exiting the forest once again." Eric informed swivelling on his chair to face Hetty.

"Tactical retreat" Hetty decided under her breath.

The sudden disappearance of her junior agent and liaison officer was beginning to trouble her. They had no means of communication and she had no idea as to what they were facing. Hetty was beginning to develop a growing feeling in her stomach, that feeling she reserved specifically for when she knew something was just not right with her agents. And now with Sam and Callen making an unceremonious retreat that was most uncharacteristic for them, Hetty's senses were on full alert.

"Hetty?"

"Try to get them on the transmitter Mr Beale I want to know their status." Hetty calmly replied not wanting to raise the concerns of the analyst and the tech.

Eric nodded slightly and shared a knowing look with Nell. They both knew that there was a small chance of contacting Sam or Callen in the current situation, but thought best to try it anyway for they were unsure if the safety of the agents was compromised. Typing vigorously at his keyboard Eric tried to reach Callen and Sam several times, but all attempts failed much to Eric's frustration.

"I'm sorry Hetty but they are still too deep in the Hunter's passage, I can't get a connection." Eric apologised.

"Continue to track their location and try again when possible. Keep a look out for any signs of Ms Blye and Mr Deeks." Hetty instructed slowly exiting the Ops centre.

"I shall be in my office" And with that Hetty exited the Ops centre, leaving Nell and Eric the task of tracking Sam and Callen whilst trying to find Kensi and Deeks. They were in for a long night.

* * *

><p>Kensi awoke after what seemed like hours of sleep. She had been exhausted and had eagerly embraced the sleep that had overtaken her. Stretching her arms and legs, Kensi found that she had at some point during her sleep turned to cuddle into Deeks, her head resting above his heart on his chest.<p>

That wasn't the only thing she had noticed. It was quiet, too quiet. That's when she realised the rain had stopped. Yawning once again Kensi sat up away from Deeks and checked her watch 9:30pm it read. She really had been asleep for hours.

Groaning Kensi turned and discovered that Deeks to had fallen asleep and was lightly snoring and drooling. Kensi wasn't sure whether to be concerned that they had been unguarded or amused at the cute little noises Deeks was making whilst he was sleeping. After deciding to take a picture to use as black mail later, Kensi lightly nudge Deeks from his slumber.

"Marty, wake up" Kensi softly whispered not wanting to startle Deeks.

"I didn't break it Hetty it was Kensi…" Deeks mumbled incoherently

"Deeks?" Kensi asked biting back a laugh.

"Kensi?" Deeks asked his eyebrows furrowing confused but still asleep.

"Marty!" Kensi tired again nudging Deeks.

"I'm awake. I was resting my eyes" Deeks yelled abruptly as he sat forward quickly, not noticing Kensi laughing slightly beside him.

"Shit sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep; I was just resting my eyes. I didn't want to wake you…" Deeks started, feeling guilty for falling asleep whilst he was on the watch.

"It's fine Deeks, really" Kensi soothed putting a comforting hand on Deeks shoulder. "Oh and what did I break?" Kensi asked eyeing Deeks suspiciously. Deeks smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Deeks lied. Kensi went to object but was cut off by Deeks.

"Hey the rain's stopped." Deeks observed noticing the silence Kensi had earlier, whilst also trying to change the conversation.

"Oh there's those detective skills you are always talking about" Kensi taunted smirking at Deeks.

"Told you they existed." Deeks retorted stretching. The two sat in silence for a moment looking around the small shelter and out at the still damp environment in front of them. Deeks stretched loudly again and began to shuffle out of the tent.

"Bathroom break… You coming Fern?" Deeks asked outstretching a hand to help Kensi up. Kensi pretended to contemplate the offer then rolled her eyes and took the offered hand, causing Deeks to slightly chuckle.  
>Kensi and Deeks groaned and stretched yet again as they stood at full height. Deeks looked around the small clearing, trying to note anything that was particularly different, whilst Kensi subtly did the same thing. Finding nothing Deeks turned back to the still shivering Kensi.<p>

"Cold Kens?" Deeks asked concerned. He knew Kensi would never willingly admit she was cold; it was one of her stubborn tendencies, one that he had gotten used to over the years.

"Yes" Kensi admitted bluntly, surprising Deeks. Despite the fact the rain had stopped falling several hours ago, the bone chilling wind was still present and was blowing a gale. It cut through Kensi and Deeks still wet clothes adding to the chill.

"So the cuddling didn't help?" Deeks joked raising an eyebrow, hands outstretched in a questioning manner. Kensi narrowed her eyes at Deeks and hit him lightly.

"Very funny Deeks, let's go before you wet yourself" Kensi commented pulling her jacket closer to her body, as she began to walk towards the edge of the clearing.

"Coming Princess" Deeks taunted walking up beside Kensi, swinging an arm over her shoulders once again, pulling her close. Kensi went to object to the close contact, but thought against it as she instantly began to warm up in Deeks arms.

"Let's not go too far" Kensi commented after several moments silence, not wanting to become lost again, especially in the now dark forest.

"If you are concerned about getting lost, I can always mark the trail with what I had previously…" Deeks started smirking at Kensi who in turn sent a pathetic attempt of a disapproving look at Deeks.

"Or we can part ways here." Deeks suggested, releasing Kensi from his hold. As Deeks withdrew his arm, Kensi felt cold once again no longer having Deeks muscular body to protect her from the cold chilling wind.

Kensi and Deeks parted their ways each going off in separate directions to go about their business. Deeks began cheerfully whistling once again, not even realising he was doing it. He was whistling an unrecognisable tune that was purely improvised and one that he knew would annoy Kensi without him even trying.

Trudging back to where he and Kensi had parted only minutes ago something caught his eye. It was a bright light shining on the horizon in the distance, separated by the various thick tree trunks that lay before it. Deeks continued to walk no longer whistling, his eyes never leaving the light as he tried to distinguish the source. As Deeks continued to walk, not watching where he was going, he ran into a unsuspecting Kensi.

"Ouch Deeks" Kensi called as she stepped back from Deeks looking him over with scrutinizing eyes.

"Sorry Kens" Deeks instantly replied placing his hands on her shoulders, as he too look her over making sure he hadn't done any serious damage.

"Is your leg okay?" Deeks asked noticing Kensi was barely putting any weight on it, dropping his arms from her shoulders. Kensi glanced down at her leg that despite the painkillers was still searing with pain.

"It's good" Kensi lied wanting to avoid the conversation "What were you looking at?" Kensi asked looking in the direction Deeks had previously.

"It's probably nothing but there was a light coming from further down the incline." Deeks hesitantly replied not wanting to cause Kensi to become any more concerned.

"I saw it too" Kensi admitted.

Deeks looked taken aback. It hadn't even crossed his mind that Kensi may have seen it too. _I'm dropping the ball, it's this cold and fatigue. _Deeks thought shaking his head quickly.

"What do you think it is?" Deeks asked trying to distract himself. He and Kensi shared a knowing look. They both knew what it wasn't – safety – which only left one thing, the mysterious enemy. The partners continued to stare at one another neither wanting to admit what they were thinking or wanting to call the other out on it.

Kensi sighed and crossed her arms across her chest trying to maintain some heat. "It looked as though it was more than one light source…" Kensi began her eyes never leaving Deeks, whose in turn were trying to mask the concern.

"Maybe a search party?" Deeks tried, slightly smiling.

Kensi shook her head solemnly. "Unlikely"

"I know, but that means it's not the alternative" Deeks shrugged knowing Kensi was most likely thinking the same thing.

"We should go see what it is exactly" Kensi suggested, looking sparingly in the direction of the glowing light.

"I don't think that is a good idea Kens…" Deeks started, looking again at Kensi's injured leg.

"Deeks…" Kensi began to object.

"Kensi what about your leg, you need to rest it." Deeks informed half-heartedly. The last thing he wanted to do was argue with his partner. It wasn't as though he didn't want to see what was down the incline but he was growing continually concerned for Kensi's safety.

"I did earlier. C'mon Deeks it may be our chance to get out of this hell hole." Kensi reminded. There was a moment's silence in which Deeks looked from Kensi, to her leg, to the mysterious light. Letting out a low breath Deeks shook his head.

"I can't believe I am saying this but okay we can go investigate where the light is coming from, but…" Deeks agreed stopping as Kensi smirked triumphantly.

"But after we go back and check your wound." Deeks finished now also smirking as Kensi narrowed her eyes.

"Deal" Kensi relented, walking back towards the direction of their 'camp' followed meekly by Deeks.

* * *

><p>Crawling back into the makeshift shelter Deeks let out another low breath, closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree trunk. Kensi mimicked Deeks actions and the two sat in silence for several minutes each alone with their thoughts.<p>

They both wanted this day to end, to escape this forest and the obstacles it brought and be in the safe sanctuary of their homes. But they both knew this was not going to happen any time soon. Kensi sighed again, bringing Deeks back from his thoughts. Leaning forward Deeks began rummaging through his back pack for the medical supplies.

"Ah Kens, I could use that torch right about now" Deeks commented not being able to find the medical supplies through all the other supplies that were haphazardly shoved in the back pack.

Kensi retrieved the torch and switching it on in the process. The light shone brightly though the serene darkness, emphasising the features of Kensi and Deeks faces. Deeks pulled the medical supplies from his pack and turned to the still shivering Kensi. Placing the medical supplies into Kensi's lap Deeks reached back into his pack.

"Ah Deeks?" Kensi asked confused unsure what Deeks was now doing.

"Here" Deeks said pulling the paint covered t-shirt from his back pack, the one he and Kensi had used earlier to clean up after their minor paintball fight. Deeks handed the shirt to Kensi and took the medical supplies back.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked looking down at the shirt, not knowing what she was supposed to do with the soiled shirt.

"You're soaking wet and cold. That's dry; put it on before you get pneumonia." Deeks informed in a matter of fact tone, taking the torch from Kensi so he could get a better look at her leg.

Kensi looked at Deeks who was concentrating hard on her leg, scrutinizing it from every angle. "Thanks Deeks" Kensi smiled beginning to remove her sodden jacket. Deeks nodded not even noticing Kensi's actions and began prodding the injured area of Kensi's leg, carefully removing the soiled bandage so as not to hurt her.

"Shit" Kensi winced through her teeth as the gauze caught the wound.

"Sorry Kens" Deeks soothed looking up at Kensi who was now wearing her sodden and somewhat see through t-shirt. Deeks stared at Kensi for several moments distracted by the sight before him.

"You going to change that bandage Deeks?" Kensi asked trying to mask the blush that was growing in her cheeks.

"Bandage….. Yes bandage, changing it now" Deeks impishly replied returning his full attention back to Kensi's injury.  
>Kensi smirked to herself and continued to watch Deeks work on her leg. Deeks poured some more antiseptic on the wound causing Kensi to curse once again. Placing a fresh bandage on her leg, Deeks leaned back on his knees.<p>

"All done, should hold until tomorrow as long as we don't make any more field trips into the mud." Deeks smirked causing Kensi to roll her eyes.

"Thank you Deeks."

Deeks smiled in return, before turning away from Kensi as he began to redress his own wound too. Taking this opportunity Kensi removed her wet shirt and replaced it with Deeks undershirt. Deeks finished placing the bandage and turned back to face Kensi.

"That looks good on you" Deeks joked smiling lecherously. Kensi smirked and shook her head not even bothering to give Deeks a reply.

"Ready?" Deeks asked zipping his back pack up.

"Ready" Kensi confirmed pulling her jacket back on over Deeks dry paint covered shirt. Deeks shuffled out of the shelter and helped pull Kensi out after him. Kensi shone the torch in the direction of the light source.

"Let's do this"

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>Okay so I was never completely happy with this chapter now matter how many times I re-wrote it hence why it's a filler type thing.<strong>  
><strong>More progress shall be made next chapter. What is the light source? What shall they find?<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**An:/**

**Another quick update.. well sort of quick.**  
><strong>Will try update again as soon as possible, but no promises. <strong>  
><strong>I hope everyone is still enjoying this story and it hasnt become to boring, predictable or cliche!<strong>  
><strong>I am really enjoying writing it, so fingers crossed.<br>This chapter provides a bit more of an insight to what is to come... well hopefully :) I wanted to stop it half way through it but then the chapter would have been really short and I didn't want that, so I kept it how it was meant to be.  
><strong>**Anyway please enjoy!**  
><strong>Lottie.<strong>

**Disclaimer; mmmm...**

* * *

><p><em> Previously; Kensi shone the torch in the direction of the light source. "Let's do this<em>"

* * *

><p>The night was dragging on for all members of the team and the end seemed to be nowhere in sight. Eric and Nell were still unable to contact Sam and Callen, nor where they able to find Kensi or Deeks. They were growing increasingly concerned and they knew they weren't the only ones.<p>

"Update Mr. Beale" Hetty instructed walking calmly into Ops.

"Still nothing Hetty" Eric informed typing furiously at his keyboard bringing up maps and different logistics. Hetty nodded silently studying the map before her on the main screen.

"Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna are well out of Hunter's they should be in contact soon" Hetty voiced more so to herself than to anyone else in the room.

"We have all frequencies open, when they contact you will be…." Nell started but was interrupted by the whirring of the computer before her.

"Incoming Callen and Sam" Eric announced excitedly trying to mask his relief.

"Put them on" Hetty requested embracing the feeling of her own relief.

"Connecting now" Eric said pressing a key on the keyboard.

* * *

><p>Since discovering the unexploded bomb and various cameras positioned within the forest, Sam and Callen had been growing increasingly concerned for Kensi and Deeks safety. They were yet to know if the partners were aware they were being watched or if they had become serious injured by a death trap of their own discovery. It was these unknown facts that had increased Sam and Callen's motivation to get out of Hunter's as soon as possible, so that Hetty could send immediate back up to their location.<p>

"Thank god that rain has stopped" Callen commented shaking excess water off his rain jacket, as he continued to weave in and out of the trees at an increased pace.

"Don't jinx it" Sam joked slapping Callen on the shoulder from behind.

"Are we out of Hunter's yet?" Callen asked taking in the environment around him, suddenly unsure of what was Hunter's and what wasn't.

"We were out of Hunters about 10 minutes ago, but you were so determined to keep going you wouldn't listen" Sam reminded starting to walk forward once again, shining his torch in several directions to ensure there was nothing to block their path.

"We need to contact Ops, Kensi and Deeks are in some serious danger"

"No arguments here, just do it quickly" Sam commented slowing his pace a little so that he could stay within ear shot of the transmitter but still be able to clear the pathway. Callen retrieved the transmitter and instantly locked in a signal with Ops.

"Eric?" Callen asked hearing mumblings but not clear voices.

"Mr. Callen" Hetty confirmed through the transmitter sounding concerned yet relived.

"No time for formalities Hetty, Kensi and Deeks are in some serious trouble." Callen frantically informed through the transmitter.

"What kind of trouble Callen?" Nell's concerned voice asked before Hetty had the chance to respond.

"We went looking for them, and came across an unexploded bomb, which according to Sam was meant to maim but not kill. But that's not all someone has been watching us." Callen recalled hastily down the line.

"A bomb? But it's an NCIS training field" Eric pointed out confused.

"You don't need to tell us that Eric, but it was a bomb and cameras. I tried to retrieve one for Eric but they were braced to the tree and it seemed like a wireless circuit." Callen continued.

"Still no sign of Ms Blye and Mr Deeks then?" Hetty asked over the voices of Nell and Eric.

"None! Didn't see their last known position it was too risky and now with nightfall we didn't want to risk injury or death…" Callen informed somewhat hesitantly.

"Did you notice anything peculiar like this on your specific trail previously?" Hetty questioned.

"Heights was all clear, it's just Hunter's" Callen confirmed.

There was silence for a few moments whilst both sides gathered their thoughts and waited for orders from Hetty. Expectantly Sam broke the silence.

"Hetty this is some serious stuff, for all we know Kensi and Deeks are lying injured somewhere or… worse. We need some emergent back up out here now."

"I am aware of this Mr. Hanna. I have informed the appropriate authorities and back up should arrive within the next two hours." Hetty reminded through the transmitter.

"Now you must continue your tactical retreat, for we do not need all of our agents tangled up in this mess." Hetty instructed rather powerfully leaving no room for argument.

"You may return with the backup but no sooner. Please keep all the lines on and activated we shall be in close contact" Hetty continued.

"All clear Hetty" Sam responded.

"One last thing, current locations check in" Hetty requested, despite the fact she had the GPS marker on screen. She already had two agents missing, she wasn't about to raise that number to four because the GPS was wrong.

"About ten minutes out of Hunters. Out of the ridge, should be in the clearing in another twenty" Callen responded looking at Sam for approval who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Mr. Callen and gentleman, please be safe"

"Always Hetty" Callen responded before ending the transmission.

"Let's hope this back up gets here sooner than later" Sam said exasperated, now increasing his pace, he wanted out of this forest.

* * *

><p>An individual sat before several monitors, a transmitting radio in hand, replaying several videos over and over again. The mysterious individual was particularly fascinated by the two partners, who despite enduring several of his warning markers were moving further into his trap, unknowingly becoming pawns of his little game. He had not spotted them for quite a while but he knew they could not be far.<p>

It was the other two however, the larger man and tactically skilled man that were causing him concern. They were new factors to the plan. He hadn't notice their presence earlier and it was only now they were blimps on his radar, after they somehow managed to disable his bomb and block several of his cameras. They needed to be dealt with for they were edging closer to escaping Hunters, and his reach.

This is why he now sat scanning the strategically placed cameras, scanning for any visual of them so he could track them down and ensure they didn't have the chance to contact anyone.  
>Leaning back in the dirty and beat up chair, the individual continued to wait patiently as he had done many times before. It was all about the wait; it was all a part of the game. Dead static filled the air, eerie and ever-present, for scanning signals took time and finding a specific one needed skill.<p>

"….locations check…." Came a hoarse female voice that had been picked up by the scanning radio. The man leaned forward on his chair rubbing his hands together excitedly, before turning several knobs on the radio, zeroing in on the correct frequency.

"About ten minutes out of Hunters. Out of the ridge, should be in the clearing in another twenty" Came the clear voice of a male.

"Gotcha" The man smiled creepily exposing his slightly rotten teeth. Checking the camera's over once more and not spotting the man or woman, the man rose from his chair to inspect one last camera closely. At the top of the ridge just within the shot of the night vision camera were his targets. "I'll show them why this is the Hunter's Valley" The man joked to himself lifting various weapons off the desk, exiting with a new mission in his mind.  
><strong>(An: This where I intended on ending it orignially!)**

* * *

><p>Standing at the threshold of the clearing Kensi and Deeks were still yet to make any serious moves towards the light source, the confidence from earlier almost gone. They had subconsciously engaged in a staring match waiting for the other to speak first. Both wanted to investigate what was producing such a light in the middle of a supposedly 'abandoned forest', but both were also nervous about the current situation.<p>

They had been discussing different scenarios of what they might encounter but there were still the thoughts of what they already had encountered lingering in the back of their minds. They had experienced all those obstacles in the day time, and barely escaped them alive and now they were potentially going to face the same death traps with almost minimal light, and on top of all that the biggest concern was once again becoming lost.

Deeks shuffled nervously on the spot he was beginning to dislike this idea even more than he had earlier when Kensi had suggested it.

"Kens…" Deeks started looking concerned.

"Deeks I know what you are going to say, but we need to do this" Kensi interrupted not wanting to hear what Deeks was going to say for she knew it would be more logical than what she was thinking and the last thing she wanted was to be talked out of this by someone else on top of her own self conscience.

"Kensi all I was going to say is do you want me to mark a trail again… you know so we don't get lost…" Deeks lied saying the complete opposite to what he really wanted to.  
>Kensi looked at Deeks knowingly. He wanted to say more but didn't want to cause an argument and she knew it. Kensi sighed and smiled sweetly at Deeks.<p>

"That would be nice"

At this Deeks smirked and produced his 'carving' knife. "Deeks…" Kensi started as Deeks walked over to the nearest and most distinguishable tree.

"Yes Kensi" Deeks replied innocently.

"Keep it simple" Kensi commented raising an eyebrow. Deeks rolled his eyes and turned towards the tree blocking it from Kensi. Turning back to face Kensi, Deeks revealed his newest piece of work 'D-rock'. Kensi laughed and shook her head. "Deeks you really are an idiot"

"Yeah but you love me for it Kens" Deeks beamed cockily. Kensi turned the torch to face the forest and Deeks removed his weapon.

"It's now or never." Deeks commented, earning himself a nod from Kensi. And with that the two re-entered the forest to investigate the light source, pushing all doubts to the back of their minds.

* * *

><p>"How far in do you think it is?" Deeks asked after carving K-D into another tree of their trail. They had realised earlier that they were practically leaving a trail for anyone to follow by marking the trees so obviously, so now were marking the trees more precisely so that only those who knew where to look would find the carvings.<p>

"Couldn't be much further, it's getting much brighter now" Kensi shrugged careening her torch from left to right making sure the path was secure. Deeks slinked up beside Kensi, both were keeping their eyes open for any blinking red lights that may indicate a camera in close proximity. They were aware they had been watched earlier but it was much harder now when they did not have clear view of what lay before them.

The partners walked closely together, both for warmth and for comfort. They felt more safe when they knew the other was close, there to watch the others back. They had been walking for around twenty minutes, the deeper they walked the thicker the shrubbery, the darker it got and the more eerie the feeling. Deeks was beginning to sense that he was being watched and he was pretty sure Kensi was feeling it too.

Becoming distracted by this feeling Kensi turned the torch off the current path and rather positioned it so that brightened the surroundings. Deeks stopped for a moment, looking around observing the environment, listening to rustling of leaves on trees. Sighing Deeks began to walk forward again, as did Kensi still pointing the torch in a wayward direction, when a glimpse of something caught Deeks eye.

"Kensi stop!" Deeks called trying not to raise his voice.

Kensi stopped instantly, panning the torch directly in front of her. Kensi opened her mouth but no sound came out. Before her was a series of tightly strung wires, thin and sharp, a warning nonetheless, but what was positioned on these wires was concerning, deliberately placed fish hooks each sharper than the next, waiting to snare and cut an unsuspecting individual. Kensi closed her eyes and let out a breath, she had nearly walked directly into the path of yet another trap. She stood rooted on the stop and examined what was before her.

The trap was designed like a spider's web, the more you struggled against the restraints and viciousness of the hooks, the tighter the wire became, encasing you with hooks until they pierced the skin.  
>Deeks came to stand beside Kensi, slowly taking the flash light from the statute like hands of Kensi.<p>

"Kensi" Deeks whispered placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Deeks unhook me" Kensi whispered in return, turning to face Deeks a pleading look in her eyes.

Deeks looked Kensi over and discovered why she was standing deadly still. Several of the wayward hooks had attacked to Kensi's jacket sleeves and pants which Deeks knew was not a good thing.

Deeks knelt down next to Kensi and began unhooking the fish hooks that had caught her pants. The hooks were sharp and somewhat rusty, still slick with moisture from the rain causing Deeks to splice his middle finger open.

"Fuck" Deeks cried putting the cut finger to his mouth as it began pouring out with blood.

"Are you alright Deeks?" Kensi asked

"Yeah, but we really need to stop getting into situations like this." Deeks noted unhooking the last fish hook from Kensi's shirt, then replacing his finger back into his mouth.

"No arguments here" Kensi agreed, taking a small step back, sighing with relief. "Thank you Deeks" Kensi smiled placing a comforting hand on Deeks bicep. Deeks smiled and nodded his acknowledgment, his bleeding finger still in his mouth.

"These things are becoming even more sadistic" Kensi commented pointing to the trap she had just been released from. Deeks nodded and put his hands on his hips, closing his eyes for a split second.

"This is insane, who does these things" Deeks rhetorically asked looking the trap over. Kensi kneeled down next to Deeks.

"We should keep moving, just in case the light disappears" Kensi suggested. Deeks didn't reply but just nodded, standing back up.

"We can get around it this way, and then it shouldn't be too far. Let's go Kens" Deeks informed, making sure Kensi was close before they headed off, yet again in search of the light.

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks didn't have to walk much further to find what they were looking for. Several feet away from the 'fish hook' fiasco at the bottom of yet another incline, was the source point of where the light was emanating from. Two small run down and secluded shacks; just waiting to be discovered by the agent and detective.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>Getting closer to discovering who is behind it all. <strong>  
><strong>It may become a bit more full on in the next couple of chapters so I am not sure if I should change the rating or not : Some one want to help me out?**  
><strong>Anyways hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**An:/**  
><strong>Okay so sorry it took so long to update but I have been increasingly busy this last week &amp; then FF wouldn't let me sign in and it was just a drama. <strong>  
><strong>Please enjoy the newest chapter &amp; hopefully the one after it isnt far behind (fingers crossed)<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for the continuing reveiws, alerts etc they are all appreciated. <strong>  
><strong>Lottie.<strong>

**Disclaimer; not mine...**

* * *

><p><em>Previously; Two small run down and secluded shacks; just waiting to be discovered by the agent and detective.<em>

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks huddled together silently, lying down in the still sodden dirt, pulling out binoculars for a better look.<br>They were surprised as to what they had found. An isolated and run down small hunting shack with all interior lights shining brightly through the small windows.

Various discarded pieces of scrap metal were scattered through a small yard and another smaller shack stood haphazardly put together behind the first one, with no lights showing. A small pickup truck was parked beside the 'house' bonnet up and engine exposed.  
>Kensi passed the binoculars to Deeks so he could get a better look too. After what seemed like hours of silence, Deeks finally moved closer to Kensi and whispered directly into her ear.<p>

"It looks as though no one is home"

Kensi nodded and leaned into Deeks. "Did you notice the coils of barbed wire by the second shed?" Kensi asked pointing them out to Deeks. Deeks placed the binoculars back against his eyes and examined where Kensi had pointed.

"This is definitely where this maniac is hiding out" Deeks decided pointing out the obvious. Kensi nodded agreeing with Deeks, shivering against him from the cold.

"We should get a closer look. Could be our last opportunity to contact Ops for a while" Kensi suggested once again focusing on the small enclosed area.

"What if we get caught down there?" Deeks whispered somewhat concerned.

"Like you said Deeks looks like no one is home. We will just have to be careful; there are most likely cameras set up on the perimeter. We will get in and get out"

"Kens…" Deeks said grabbing Kensi's full attention. "Are you sure? I don't want to risk it if we don't have to"  
>Kensi didn't respond straight away but looked intently at Deeks trying to read his masked expression whilst Deeks mimicked these actions.<p>

"Deeks it's now or never. It's our chance to really nail this guy" Kensi stated somewhat stubbornly. She was freezing cold, tired and pissed and Kensi wanted to make sure that this sadist knew it. Deeks smiled at Kensi, standing back up off the muddy grown, offering Kensi a hand in the process which she willingly took.

Wiping excess dirt of his shirt Deeks looked at Kensi. "So plan of action?"

Kensi looked back down the ridge and then back at Deeks. "I think we should…." Kensi started whispering hastily.

* * *

><p>Since last checking in with Ops, Callen and Sam were still yet to say a word to one another, both focusing on fastening their movements and staying alive. They were no more than ten minutes out of the forest, within reach of the sanctuary of the Dodger where they could eagerly await the arrival of the backup squad, in the warmth and out of the cold howling wind.<p>

"G…" Sam whispered harshly causing Callen to stop.

"Sam…" Callen started confused. The sudden sound of Sam's voice amongst the various noises of the forest had startled Callen, which was something he would never admit. He had been so concentrated on listening for anything else that he had been underprepared.

"Shh…" Sam almost scolded, bringing up a hand to indicate to Callen to still his movements.  
>The two agents stood in the eerie darkness in silence, with the only light source provided by the dimming torch.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Sam whispered pointing in the direction of the thickest tree line. Callen cocked his head and tried to listen for any peculiar noise over the familiar howling wind and rustling leaves. Callen was about to object to Sam's paranoia when he heard the distinct sound of snapping twigs and leaves under a heavy foot.

Callen snapped his head back to Sam who instantly shut off the torch, not wanting to give their position away. Sam and Callen lowered themselves to the ground and waited for any more movement, but heard nothing. Callen groped around on the ground, moving closer to Sam so that they could continue to communicate.

"Someone is watching us" Callen commented whispering just above the wind.  
>Sam didn't respond, allowing Callen to assume that he agreed with him. After several moments in silence a very distinct sound was heard that raised Sam and Callen's concern even more, the cocking of a shot gun.<p>

* * *

><p>Skilfully weaving through the trees at almost running pace, the individual was working his way to the top of Hunter's Valley without any extra effort, despite the increased weight of his weapons. He knew where everything was placed, what precaution was needed and where, but what he also knew was where his newest victims were located.<br>Whilst not originally apart of the plan, they would be considered a warm up, a trial run before he got the grand prize in the man and the woman.

Silently crushing leaves under his heavy boots, the man came upon the small passage that no doubt the two men where most likely to follow, for it was distinct and easy to pass through. Taking cover in the dense tree line, the man continued to breathe heavily from a mix of exertion and anticipation. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins, which he hoped wouldn't impede his judgement or his ability to mould into the environment around him.

Now silently he sat and he waited for he knew it would not be long before he would have what he was waiting for. The men appeared silently, thoroughly clearing the area ahead of them, careful not to misstep.  
>The individual smiled triumphantly to himself once again, edging closer to the two men so that he could have a better look through his night vision goggles. That's when he made a mistake, a mistake which the larger man caught.<p>

A quick conversation between the two men and the torch was off and they had lowered themselves to the ground. They had stopped moving and now were sitting ducks. Reaching off to the side the individual picked up his shot gun, freshly loaded with ammunition and took aim into the dark at those before him. Cocking the shot gun the man continued to smile, thinking about how easily he was going to achieve his motives.

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks were walking side by side, shoulders brushing against one another as were their hands. Deeks had his weapon drawn, whilst Kensi illuminated the intended path with the torch. They agent and detective had decided earlier, that there would have to be a path down to the small shack that was safe, for the individual that occupied it would not risk becoming intertwined within one of his own death traps.<p>

The plan had been kept simple. Get down to the shack safely, alert Ops to their situation and position, retreat and hide until they were extracted. And they had to do all this without drawing attention to themselves, whilst staying out of the view of any cameras. Yes the plan sounded simple in theory but both Kensi and Deeks knew that it was going to be harder to execute than discussed.

They had also discussed that they needed to fast for they were unaware when their 'friend' would returning, deciding it was better not to clear the perimeter, breaking protocol, but saving precious time. The incline was becoming steeper, causing it to become harder for Kensi and Deeks to maintain their footing. Kensi slipped forward grabbing onto a small tree trunk, cursing loudly. Deeks grabbed her by the hips and helped her to straighten up.

"Thanks" Kensi smiled standing on the spot trying to maintain her bearings. They were now no more than 100 metres from the edge of the clearing and there was still no sign of anyone being present, except for the bright lights.  
>Kensi pulled out the binoculars once again; scanning the surrounding tree line for any obvious camera's but came up empty handed. Turning to Deeks, Kensi began to whisper.<p>

"No signs of any cameras, but I bet there are some hidden well. Will just have to be extra careful"

Deeks nodded and raised his weapon, indicating to Kensi he was ready. Kensi nodded in return mimicking Deeks actions. It was now or never, Kensi thought silently to herself as she and Deeks began to break through the threshold of the clearing, unknowingly activating a silent alarm that alerted the individual who had been harassing them that someone was now within range of the dwelling.

Kensi and Deeks moved swiftly through the various piles of rusted metal, twisted and contorted in unusual ways, neither speaking a word, almost holding their breath as they waited for anything to happen.

The pair made it up to the larger shack unheeded, both rounding to the door at the side, standing on opposite sides.  
>Kensi and Deeks shared a knowing look, and gave each other a small smile and then a nod. Deeks grabbed the makeshift door handle pulling it strongly, exposing the interior of the shack to Kensi. Resting the door against his shoulder, Deeks followed Kensi into the small shack that was empty as expected, but found several things that weren't.<p>

The small room was cluttered with minimal room to move around in. On the front wall were several computer screens, situated above a heavily cluttered desk. To the right was a wall of weapons and various torturous devices that were clearly meant to inflict harm on the victim and kill them if need be. In the left corner a small grimy bunk lay, unkempt and dirty with mud and grass. The set up was primitive for any normal individual but both Kensi and Deeks knew they weren't messing with a 'normal' person.

Holstering their weapons, Kensi and Deeks shared another look, this time of great concern. Displayed on the computer screens, that were each split into four different squares, was the different footage of locations around the forest. Kensi approached the screens and desk shocked, for she had not suspected that there was this much surveillance situated around the forest. Deeks, who was as equally shocked took in the wall of weapons, which held some that he hoped he would never have to endure.

"Kens this guy is more dangerous than we thought…." Deeks concluded indicating to the wall.

Kensi turned to face Deeks. "Deeks he has been tracking us since the third marker. It's like he has been waiting for us." Kensi pointed out showing Deeks still frame shots of them exiting the third marker area both covered in paint.

"How did we miss that?" Deeks mumbled to himself continuing to look at the various other pictures that Kensi held out to him. Kensi didn't reply, knowing that Deeks didn't want her to answer that question. They had both become so engrossed in the idea of boot camp being all about training neither had expected they would have wound up in a life or death situation.

"C'mon we need to keep looking for a transmitter." Kensi prompted whilst Deeks continued to stare. Deeks shook his head to seemingly wake himself up from his trance.

"Let's search this shack first, okay? But be quick, we need to get out of here as soon as possible" Deeks decided earning himself no arguments from Kensi, who one hundred precent agreed with Deeks for she definitely did not want to be around when whoever claimed this place as 'home' arrived.

* * *

><p>Callen and Sam drew there weapons and aimed them into the dark, not knowing if they were even close to the individual that was hiding within the dark dense depths of the shrubbery.<br>They hadn't heard anything since the sound of the gun cocking, but they didn't want to give away their position by being the first to engage in the gun fire.

Sam trying to scan the tree line but the crushing darkness was not helping the situation and with the overcast clouds no natural light was being provided by the bright moon.

So now all they two could do was sit in silence and wait, for they could not risk moving as that increased their chance of being shot.

* * *

><p>The man put his finger on the trigger, it was done, and he could have both these obstacles done within a matter of seconds. Closing his eyes and taking one deep breathe, the man began to visualise pulling the trigger and the result. But before he could complete his internal fantasy, he was brought back to realty by the ringing in his ears. He recognised that ringing, it was exhilaratingly familiar.<p>

Someone had breached the perimeter of his home… The man and woman. They were there now waiting for him, unsuspecting and unknowing. Now he faced a dilemma, shoot the sitting ducks or go after his main prize. The ringing in his ears was to over powering, a decision was easily made.

To retreat, to find and capture the man and the woman, the newest toys for his game. Releasing the leaver to uncock the gun, then man gathered his weapons and affects, standing back up to full height. Glancing once more at the two low lying men, the individual took off in the opposite direction, excited by what he was about to find.

Kensi and Deeks began to frantically search the small space, being careful not to obviously disturb the belongings for they didn't want anyone to know they had been there. Deeks continued to search the overly occupied desk whilst Kensi, made quick work of disabling several of the weapons that were displayed on the wall.

"How's it going Kens?" Deeks asked his back still turned to Kensi.

"Most are now non-functional until someone realises what I've done and fixes them but that should take a while." Kensi informed now searching again for a transmitter.

"Find anything?" Kensi asked

"Nothing" Deeks responded now looking over the computer screens, hoping that he might be able to spot, Callen or Sam, or even a response team that was coming to retrieve them.

Kensi came to stand beside Deeks, her search efforts leaving her empty handed. Like Deeks she began intently searching the cameras for any life form but still could not spot anything.

Suddenly a hunched over man, shorter and heavier than Deeks, appeared on screen, moving fast as though he was on a mission. The sudden appearance startled Kensi, causing her to grab Deeks bicep strongly in shock.  
>Then man moved off screen as quickly as he had moved on screen, causing Kensi and Deeks increasing discomfort. After several minutes of silent staring, Kensi whispered to Deeks.<p>

"Where was that?"

Deeks looked from the screen to Kensi. "I don't know" Deeks honestly replied, for he was as shocked as Kensi. The two shared another look, both beginning to become less controlled in masking their emotions.

"We need to disable these cameras" Deeks decided looking for a master outlet that would shut the cameras and monitor system down.

"How Deeks, it's not like we have Eric here to do it for us. And if they don't work then whoever that man was will know we have been here." Kensi suddenly argued.

"Kensi I'd rather him know we have been here, then have him watch us escape. Now c'mon" Deeks responded sounding frustrated, not at Kensi but at the situation.

Kensi relented and tried to help Deeks figure a way to shut down the functioning system. For a person who didn't know to maintain appropriate living conditions then man sure knew how to put together a technology fuelled circuit.  
>Seeing a baseball bat in the corner, Kensi walked over to and picked it up. Bringing it back to the now typing Deeks, Kensi brought it to his attention.<p>

"We could just smash it up with this." Kensi suggested. Deeks shook his head.

"I was thinking we shut it all down. It will take at least ten minutes to reboot with all these monitors and by then we will far enough away and it's not immediately notable" Deeks suggested beginning the shutdown pathway as he spoke. Kensi nodded at Deeks but did not release the bat from her grip. Deeks gave Kensi a sparing look.

"You aren't going to hit me with that are you?" Deeks asked nervously.

"Deeks really? We are in how much danger and you are making jokes." Kensi commented rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't joking, you look like you are about to kill someone." Deeks informed standing away from the computer heading to clear the front door.

"Well… maybe that's because I am. Now let's get out of here" Kensi said as she followed Deeks to the threshold of the door.

"Couldn't agree with you more partner" Deeks smiled clearing the door, holding it open for Kensi.

* * *

><p>Cautiously walking between the two shacks, Kensi and Deeks kept their eyes open for any signs of the mysterious man that was roaming through the woods at an seemingly fast pace. The agent and detective were now on edge, something the two skilled individuals were no used to. They were trained for these situations but with so much of the previous events being out of their own control they were not enjoying the position they were in.<p>

The pair were silent, watching their steps, avoiding being cut by any wayward shards of metal or in some cases glass. They were nearly clear of both huts when Deeks looked back over his shoulder, scrutinizing the unsearched hut.

"Kens, we need to search that hut" Deeks decided suddenly out of the blue. It had been only minutes before that he wanted to be as far away as possible from these possible torture dungeons, but now is curiosity as to whether there were means of communication in the other hut.

Kensi turned to Deeks looking concerned. "Deeks we don't know where this guy is, he could be here any second, we need to get out of here." Kensi argued.

"Kens, it won't take a minute, trust me" Deeks pleaded placing a soft hand on Kensi's shoulder. Kensi glanced behind Deeks at the shack and then back at Deeks.

"Fine, but we have to be quick"

Deeks nodded and began to quickly back track his steps, weapons drawn approaching the hut with a cause in mind. The smaller shack had only one window and was noticeably smaller than the other. Glancing at the un-roadworthy truck parked next to the shack Deeks signalled to Kensi that he was going to enter the shack.

Kensi gave Deeks a knowing look before pulling open the door for Deeks, as he had done so earlier for her. Deeks quickly cleared the one room shack that was as cluttered as the bigger one had been, leaving only just enough room for Kensi and Deeks to stand increasingly close to one another. Deeks panned the small torch around the small interior of the room, allowing Kensi to observe the different features of the room, whilst she continually rubbed up against Deeks.

The small hut looked like something out of a horror movie, with dangerous and deadly weapons discarded in various places, maps with markings on the walls and photographs of several different people each looking more traumatized and scared than the next, some even looked dead.

"This guy is fucked" Deeks announced noticing blood stains on the small worktop.

Kensi didn't say anything, picking up a small torch and directing it at the map on the wall, trying to ignore the pictures that framed it.

"Deeks we are nearly out of Hunter's" Kensi commented quietly leaning in closer to the map. Deeks turned on the spot and leaned in closer next to Kensi, observing the map also. The two stared intently at the map trying to find the easiest and safest way out of Hunter's for now they knew where exactly they were.

Deeks looked around the room once again, searching for something that would be a better source of light than the pitiful torch they had for when they once again embraced the wilderness. It was then when Deeks spotted the transmitter.

"Kens, look a transmitter" Deeks whispered happily, picking up the older style transmitter.

"Does it work?" Kensi whispered excitedly. Deeks fiddled with the knobs trying to locate a signal but got nothing.

"It's dead, no battery…." Deeks started to explain when suddenly a noise came from outside.

Kensi and Deeks shared a concerned look both ducking out of sight of the window. Deeks turned off his torch leaving the room to be dimly illuminated by the small bulb of Kensi's torch.

"Someone is out there" Kensi whispered.

"I am going to take a quick look, okay?" Deeks questioned squeezing Kensi's hand, which had somehow become conjoined to his in the sudden events.

"Deeks" Kensi whispered as Deeks began to stand back up to full height. Deeks indicated for Kensi to be quiet whilst looking apologetic. He should have listened to Kensi and gotten the hell out of their when they had the chance. Now they had become sitting ducks for this crazed lunatic who had been trying to hunt them like wild animals.

Deeks peered over the top of the window pain, trying to remain as concealed by the shadows as possible. Kensi had been right someone was out there. The man from the camera was back and was approaching the larger hut with great speed as though he was zeroing in on his prey. Deeks swallowed drily, it was going to be difficult to get out of this one.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>Well there you another chapter finished. Not much longer until its all over.<strong>  
><strong>Sorry if either of the characters are OOC, I tried to fix most of it but some may have slipped through..<strong>  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**An:/**  
><strong>Okay here's another chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Not as long as the other one but hopefully just as good.<strong>  
><strong>Trying to have this story finished soon, but no promises because I have troubles finding time to update.<strong>  
><strong>Anyway Please enjoy :) <strong>  
><strong>Lottie<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously; The man from the camera was back and was approaching the larger hut with great speed as though he was zeroing in on his prey. Deeks swallowed drily, it was going to be difficult to get out of this one.<em>

* * *

><p>Almost ten minutes had passed, but Callen and Sam were still perched on the ground guns aimed into the dark wilderness, unaware as to what they were truly aiming at. They had heard the cocking of a shot gun and were prepared to return fire, but were yet to face the need to do so. Callen tried to look over at Sam but could only see a black silhouette of the larger man.<p>

"Sam it's clear" Callen whispered, deciding that they had been sitting ducks for anybody for the last ten minutes and if they were going to shoot they would have done so already.

"We don't know for sure G" Sam whispered back.

"Sam we have been sitting here for ten minutes, and nothing, we need to move. Kensi and Deeks are in serious trouble."

"And so are we" Sam argued in return. "We can't tell who is watching us."

"Sam we need to move" Callen retorted.

"And what if they have night vision goggles?" Sam remarked

"We have to risk it. Come on if they had them already they would have shot us. Lets move" Callen coaxed shuffling on the spot. Sam looked around at the darkness, providing him with no comfort before he relented and stood up.

"If we get shot G, you can explain it to my wife" Sam commented as the partners began to walk once again.

"We are not going to get shot Sam" Callen casually remarked again moving through the forest towards freedom.

* * *

><p>"Mr Beale how far out is that back up I requested?" Hetty asked perched in a chair in front of the big screen in Ops.<p>

"Still another hour Hetty, several of the roads are blocked due to fallen trees in the storm, the authorities are having a hard time clearing them" Eric replied shrugging.

Hetty put a hand to her head and groaned. "Just our luck. What about Mr Callen?" Hetty requested looking at the flashing dots of their GPS.

"They are still ten minutes out. They stopped for a short while, no idea why. They haven't tried to contact us at this point. And still nothing on Kensi and Deeks…" Eric added pre-empting Hetty's next question.

"There heart rates are increased Mr Beale" Hetty observed looking at the increasing heart rate monitors that were assigned a small space on the screen. Nell rose from her chair with a small tablet.

"That's peculiar, they have been steady all day." Nell commented typing at her tablet.

"Maybe they are climbing a hill or running?" Eric suggested, causing Nell and Hetty to look at indignantly. "Just a suggestion" Eric smiled raising his hands defensively. Hetty looked at the chart again scrutinizing it when her pocket started beeping at her. Pulling out her phone Hetty groaned once again.

"Director Vance, I shall be in office." Hetty informed rising from her chair, strolling out of Ops.

Eric and Nell shared a look. "You know it is Kensi and Deeks, they could just be making out somewhere…" Eric started referring to the increased heart rate. Nell looked at Eric knowingly and punched him in the shoulder.

"Or worse…" Eric finished not being able to help himself.

* * *

><p>Kensi could feel her heart beating in her chest. She looked up at Deeks wondering if he could hear it too, for it certainly felt like it was going to burst through any minute now. Normally she was calm and collected Kensi but right now she was anything but it. Everything was now so out of control. Here she and Deeks were, trapped in a coffin like hut, filled with things you could only imagine in your worst nightmare, with minimal ammunition to keep them safe, no way of knowing if anyone knew they were in trouble and with a maniac only metres away. Things were out of hand and both she and Deeks knew it.<p>

Deeks looked back down at Kensi who was trying to remain as calm as possible, which he was beginning to have a hard time doing himself. Watching as the man, whose face was turned away from Deeks vision, entered the larger shack Deeks ducked back down to Kensi.

"Kens we have to move now. It's our only chance. He will notice the monitors, and will come looking, c'mon we have to go." Deeks said rather quickly.

Kensi nodded, having no intentions to argue with Deeks for she knew he was right. It was now or never, if they didn't get going they were going to play right into the hands of the lunatic who for some reason wanted them dead.

Kensi and Deeks stood back up in the dark, careful not to touch or move anything, staying as silent as possible. Kensi could feel Deeks warm and accelerated breathes on her neck, causing her to realise Deeks was as nervous and concerned as she was. Intertwining her fingers with Deeks, Kensi grabbed Deeks attention.

"We can do this Deeks"

"We can Kens" Deeks responded, hoping Kensi could see the small smile he sent her.

Deeks glanced through the grimy window one last time, seeing no sign of the unidentified man, assuming he was still inside the larger shack.

"Okay we have to be silent" Deeks informed stating the obvious that both and Kensi already knew. Kensi silently nodded her head, giving Deeks the signal to move out the door and into the dark depths of the forest once again.

Deeks grabbed for the rusted door handle, easing the door slowly to prevent it from creaking so that it wouldn't alert the man in the hut next door. Deeks slowly crept down the rickety steps turning to help Kensi, whilst holding the door hard against the shack wall.

Kensi smiled a thank you to Deeks, before ducking low and out of the sight of the window that was facing directly at them. Closing the door as softly as possible, Deeks came up behind Kensi and indicated for her to move back behind the small hut and out of any direct vision of the larger hut. Kensi nodded and slowly began moving towards the wall, followed closely by Deeks but both were having trouble avoiding the various discarded pieces of trash that were scattered around the edge.

The back of the shack was darker, blocked from the light but neither Kensi nor Deeks wanted to risk the use of the torch so they continued to creep silently through the mountains of hoarded items.

"Deeks there's nowhere to go" Kensi suddenly whispered, turning to face Deeks.

"What? Go straight ahead?" Deeks questioned.

"The path is blocked by barbed wire, we cant get through it without the torch." Kensi whispered quickly in return.

Deeks let out a low breath and ran his hand through his hair. This was the only option. All other routes would direct them straight into view of anyone within the shack, which meant into the sight of the man trying to kill them. Deeks turned on the spot to see if he could find an alternative way out, a possible escape route that wouldn't involve barbed wire or crazed maniacs but came up empty handed.

"Kens we have to…" Deeks started, but was stopped by the sound emanating sound of wood and metal smashing.

* * *

><p>The man approached his home, with pleasure in his mind. He needed to be silent, not wanting to spook his newest toys for he had them right where he wanted them. The ideas in his head were playing out in all different scenarios and he was beginning to have trouble controlling himself. It was this inability to control and steady himself that caused the man to walk into one of the carelessly placed pieces of rusted scrap metal.<p>

"Fuck" The man cursed to himself looking a the cut on his leg now oozing with blood. _Shit, I don't have time for this._ He thought to himself. Approaching the cabin the man looked for anything that was out of place, anything that had change or something that was their now but wasn't there before. There were no clear indicators but he knew that the man and woman were here, his system had told him so and if they had left than they couldn't be far and he could just as easily track them on his cameras.

Stalking up the shack door, the man increased his speed no longer wanting to wait. He wanted to begin his game, make the first move, he wouldn't hesitate any longer. Opening the cabin door, the man was prepared to catch the pair red handed, have them cornered with no escape route, but instead he discovered an empty shack that didn't seem as though it had been disturbed. Cursing to himself once again, then man stalked over the left corner under his 'bed' and pulled out a pathetic attempt at a medical supply kit and began dressing his freshly cut wound.

The man observed the room again as he continued to apply gauze to his cut. Something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Before the individual had the chance to zero in on what it was exactly a booming noise came from outside, the sound of metal meeting wood. The man sat back and grinned. It was game time.

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" Deeks cried trying to prevent any more wood or metal from falling against each other. Either he or Kensi had knocked something caused the catalyst but he didnt have time to care who had done it, all he knew now was that they were in some serious trouble. Kensi's eyes were wide with shock and she had become rooted on the spot. They had just made enough noise so that any one in a five mile perimeter could have heard, which meant that the man who was stalking them had heard it loud and clear.<p>

Kensi and Deeks shared a quick look both eyes bright and shocked, heart rates accelerated and bodies tense.  
>The distinct sound of a rusted hinge door opening snapped Kensi and Deeks back to their reality as they began to fully comprehend what it was they had just initiated.<p>

"Fucking run Kens" Deeks half whispered half called, indicating to Kensi to head towards the barbed wire and further away from the front door of the larger shack. Kensi turned on the spot and began dodging between the fallen metal and wood, cutting her legs and jeans, followed immediately by Deeks who was cutting himself up all the same.

Kensi stopped at the barbed wire unsure what she should do. Over it or under it, either way she was going to get cut up real bad. Deeks came up beside Kensi and pulled the thick layers of barbed wire apart cutting his hands up.

"Go through Kensi" Deeks demanded prompting Kensi to squeeze through the wire contorting her body to minimize the amount of cuts she would receive.

"Oh God Kens, hurry" Deeks whispered hurriedly, hearing approaching footsteps. Kensi got through the barbed wire and turned to help Deeks through, struggling to hold the tightly wound wire apart. Deeks forced himself through cutting up his legs and chest as he tried to move through the barbed wire as fast as he possibly could.

Deeks was almost half way through the corner when a person rounded the corner carrying a blinding spotlight torch making it incredibly hard for both Kensi and Deeks to see.

"Now what do we have here" Came a deep sadistic voice, laced with a chuckle and excitement.

* * *

><p>Grabbing the torch used for hunting his special prey, the man exited his cabin excitedly, clambering down the stairs loudly, crunching the rocks under his feet. Several weapons within hands reach, he was confident he had what was needed to take these two down, not to kill them, no he wanted them alive for now, but to injure them enough that they would not be able to make any further escape attempts.<p>

Approaching the smaller shack the man investigated under the pick up truck that had been out of commission for several years now. Finding it empty the man moved silently to the small shack where he like to spend his time entertaining his guests and furthering his skills. The man pulled open the dramatically expecting to be able to say 'Gotcha' and witness the surprised faces of his captives but again was left empty handed.

The individual than deduced that there was only one place left for the man and woman to be, beside the shack, cornered and trapped by the barbed wire that he knew was going to come in handy one day. Rounding the corner the man shone the bright light directly ahead and found exactly what he had expected.

* * *

><p>Kensi blinked away from the blinding light. She was having troubles seeing in front of her but she could hear Deeks yelling instruction.<p>

"KENSI RUN!" Deeks yelled pulling his final leg through the barbed wire sliting a large hole in his already shabbily torn jeans. Kensi regained her senses and began to run in the curshing darkness, baseball bat in hand, aiming for the some what protecting tree line.

Deeks gained his bearings, drawing his weapon aiming it in the direction of the weapon wielding maniac.

"Drop your weapons" Deeks called loudly and clearly.

"DEEKS!" Kensi called from several meters away trying to get Deeks to follow her towards the trees.

The man didn't respond except for a low hollow chuckle. Deeks looked at Kensi and then back at the man, firing two shots at him, causing him to take cover behind the shack.

Taking the opportunity, Deeks turned on his heel and ran in the direction Kensi had, running at full speed wanting to take cover in the tree line before the man had any chance to return fire.

Deeks caught up to Kensi and the two began running through the trees, dodging through bushes, ducking branches and weaving through the tall tree trunks.

Several metres into the dense forest, the echoing sounds of gunfire was heard throughout, causing Kensi and Deeks to drop the ground to take cover. Kensi dropped the baseball bat and the torch, cutting her hands and elbows on fallen branches, as with Deeks. Deeks scooted over and covered Kensi's head with his arms, trying to protect most of her body with his own, as the loud gunshots continued to echo out.

"Deeks we need to keep moving" Kensi whispered out of breath, heart still pumping hard in her chest. She wanted to as far away from this guy before he had the chance to reload and continue using them as target practice.

"Okay on the count of three. One.. two… three!" Deeks whispered picking up the baseball bat, covering Kensi once again as she gathered the torch. The two began to waywardly sprint, with Deeks knocking down any cameras they spotted with the baseball bat, as they continued to re-enter the depths of the Hunter's Valley. Kensi watched as Deeks used all his efforts to destroy the functional cameras, creating a clear unwatched path for the two to take in hopes of finding safety.

They continued to run despite the lack of gun shots, continuing to cut their bodies in all places, snagging them on tree, ripping their shirts. Blood was now replacing the stains of the paint from earlier in the day mixing in with the black mud stains. After what seem like hours of running, but in reality was only minutes, Kensi and Deeks stopped behind a tree, leaning against it both out of breath but glad to have gotten out of there alive.

"He will be coming" Deeks said through deep breathes. "I shot at him, but I couldn't tell if I hit him" Deeks continued honestly admitting he hadn't seen if he had made contact with the shooter or not.

"We need to get out of Hunter's" Kensi stated. Deeks didn't reply for he knew that Kensi was not looking for an answer.

In the not so far distance another loud gunshot was heard. Kensi and Deeks stared at each other intently before pushing off the tree. "He's coming"

* * *

><p>Storming back into the shack, the man walked directly up to his computer screens. He had discharged several of his larger weapons at the man and woman but he was yet to know if he had been able to hit either of them, and he was hoping that the camera footage would provide some guidance. And that's when he noticed.<p>

Something was off from earlier. They had reset his monitors. Slamming a fist down on the cluttered desk the man, hit the on switch hard, agitated that it was now going to take him longer to find them. As the computer rebooted, them man went about reloading his weapons, stocking up his ammunition. If they were going to play dirty so was he.

As the computer monitors came back on the line, the boiling anger of the man increased further when he discovered that several of his cameras were no longer active.  
>Hitting the desk once again the man observed those cameras that were destroyed, creating a clear map for him to generalise the direct for which the man and women were now going in. Picking up his freshly loaded weapons the man slammed opened his door and began running toward the tree line, stalking his prey once again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>Intense enough for you or? <strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**An:/**  
><strong>Oh man has it been a while... and for that I apologise. Did not intend to keep you all waiting for this long but I have just been so busy so I havent had a chance to update. <strong>  
><strong>I know I've said this several times but the end really is in sight now, so I thank all those who have read, review, alerted etc. I appreciate it. :)<br>Longest chapter yet, so I hope that makes up for the delay :| if not ah well :) **  
><strong>Little fore warning some minor swearing in this one...<strong>  
><strong>Anyway please enjoy :) <strong>  
><strong>Lottie. <strong>

**Disclaimer; not mine.. **

* * *

><p><em>Previously; Picking up his freshly loaded weapons the man slammed opened his door and began running toward the tree line, stalking his prey once again.<em>

* * *

><p>Nell entered Ops carrying two large mugs of what smelt like a fresh batch of coffee.<p>

"Ah no beverages or food allowed in Ops Nell" Eric reminded swirling in his chair to trail Nell with his eyes.

"Well if Hetty expects us to keep working the way we are I think she will make an exception."

Nell smiled sweetly hoping she was right because if she wasn't then she would be the one enduring Hetty's wrath which was increasing with power after the days current events. Everyone was no longer masking their concern for Kensi and Deeks.

It have been hours since anyone had contacted them or seen them, all they had was their elevated heart rates to know they were alive. It was this that was causing everyone to become on edge, particularly after the report from Sam and Callen detailing the danger that Kensi and Deeks were facing.

Hetty had been in her office for almost an hour now, trying to call in several of her favours with partner agencies and contacts she had throughout the different levels of authority to help find her agents before they became seriously injured or worse.

What was frustrating Hetty the most was that this was all occurring on an NCIS training ground, yet they were still without contact, sufficient back up was being delayed and she was especially curious as to how such death traps and obscene objects go unnoticed by those who scout the area regularly looking for squatters hiding out in the forest. She was going to do some serious investigations into the manner in which caused these things to be overlooked.

Nell and Eric slurped at the coffee Nell had supplied, embracing the caffeine rush it brought with it.

"How's that satellite coming?" Nell asked leaning closer to Eric so she could read the computer screen.

"It isn't, having trouble getting permission to use it. Not even Hetty's ninja skills are working. They say it's in crucial use and that NCIS can handle their own training ground." Eric replied sounding agitated.

"I bet that didn't go down well with Hetty…" Nell commented widening her eyes and pursing her lips together.

"You got that right. Was not a conversation I enjoyed being caught between"

"Did Callen and Sam contact us?" Nell asked drinking again from her coffee.

"No they…." Eric started being interrupted again by the whirring of the computer.

"But they are now…" Eric said activating the call.

"Callen, you have been spending too much with Hetty." Eric commented, as Nell notified Hetty of the incoming transmission.

"What Eric?" Callen asked through the transmission not sounding very impressed.

"Never mind" Eric responded picking up on the frustrated voice of Callen.

"Sam and I are back in the dodger waiting for the backup. We would have been here sooner but we had some troubles, we had to stop for a while…"

"We picked up on that, what happened?" Nell asked before Eric had the chance.

"We think we encountered the guy behind this all. It was dark but we heard the cocking of a gun, but then nothing. We waited but nothing happened. Maybe something spooked the guy or he had a better idea either way, it just disappeared." Callen recounted sharing looks with Sam throughout the conversation.

"Where do you think the person was headed Mr Callen?" Hetty asked entering Ops.

"I'm not real sure Hetty, Sam and I discussed it, but something definitely caused him to change his mind, we were prepared for a gun fight but then there was nothing. We got out of there as soon as we could so we could contact Ops." Callen continued.

"You don't think Kensi and Deeks drew his attention?" Nell whispered quietly in Eric's ear. Eric sent Nell a nervous look and shrugged his shoulders, zoning back in on the continuing conversation between Hetty and Sam. The last thing he wanted to think about was the idea that this maniac was hunting Kensi and Deeks.

"Hetty, when is this back up supposed to be arriving?" Sam questioned.

"Mr Hanna I am afraid it will be a bit longer than expected. There have been some troubles getting the back up through the roads due to the storm. We need to be patient a while longer." Hetty replied trying to cover the irritation in her voice.

"Did you inform them that they need some heavy duty light equipment, simple torches will not be enough, it's far too dangerous." Sam asked.

"Yes, Mr Hanna all has been taken care of, I have been informed that the appropriate equipment has been provided it's just a matter of its arrival at this time."

"Hetty is there anything else we should know?" Callen asked once again sharing a look with Sam.

"Nothing that is useful no, the only sign of Kensi and Deeks is that they have increased heart rates but that could mean anything. Gentlemen be patient, the backup will be here soon and we will be able to retrieve our friends, but until then sit tight." Hetty informed.

"Will do Hetty, will contact you as soon as the backup arrives and we head back in. Let us know if you hear anything about Kensi and Deeks." And with that the conversation was over. Both sides of the communication line were now growing increasingly anxious.

* * *

><p>Firing off a wayward shot the crazed individual ran through the flat field, faster than he should have been able to carry himself. Entering the forest in a different direction than originally intended, the man began to weave through the trees, following the internal map he had in place for himself.<p>

He had guessed the man and woman's situation and it continued to look better for himself. They were both injured, he'd seen the way the woman had limped to the tree line and the way the man had carried his arm. They were wounded, scared and somewhat alone; much like his other victims had been, although a new variable was that they were armed. It would increase the challenge, but with the increasing fury the man was feeling, he was ready to brave anything.

* * *

><p>"DEEKS!" Kensi called from up ahead sounding frantic and worried.<p>

Deeks had been having an internal debate with himself since they had re-entered the forest, have Kensi behind himself, so that he could face any traps first or have Kensi in front so that there was less chance of her being gunned down by the maniac chasing him. And by the sound of the pleading in Kensi's voice he'd made the wrong decision.

"Kensi?" Deeks returned. Since hearing the second round of gun fire, Kensi and Deeks had been running hard through the forest, maintaining a pace that was only fuelled by the surge of adrenalin they were both feeling. Now exhausted from the efforts, Deeks tried to move as quickly as possible towards the sound of Kensi's voice.

Deeks cleared several bushes and found a sight that he never expected to see before, Kensi whimpering. She was sitting awkwardly on the ground, grasping at her injured leg that was now pouring out with even more blood than it had earlier. Deeks rushed to where Kensi sat, beginning to remove the medical supplies from his back pack as he did.

"Careful Deeks" Kensi warned indicating to the various shards of glass that were attached to the thick tree trunks.

"Is this what did that?" Deeks asked looking at the largest shard of glass that was now stained with blood, Kensi's blood.

Kensi nodded in reply, grinding her teeth together as Deeks began to peel back what was left of her torn and tattered jeans. Kensi whimpered again, trying to fight back the tears that were forming behind her eyes_. You can't cry_, Kensi thought to herself. _You have been in worse situations than this,_Kensi continued prompting herself, but when Deeks tentatively prodded the area, Kensi let slip how much it really hurt.

"Fuck Deeks!" There was no hiding it now, her leg fucking hurt.

"I'm sorry Kens" Deeks soothed removing the gauze from the original wound, creating a better view of the current injury.

"They are both going to need stitches; this new one is a lot deeper." Deeks informed trying to clear away the drying blood. Kensi bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, nodding softly to Deeks.

"Now Kens, this is going to hurt a lot, but you can't be too loud okay…" Deeks started placing his hand soothingly on Kensi's shoulder, earning himself another slow nod from Kensi. Deeks looked at the vulnerable Kensi that sat before him and began to pour the anti-septic on the open wounds.

"Deeks" Kensi groaned through her teeth trying to remain as silent as possible.

"I know Kens" Deeks soothed concentrating on the wounded area, making his movements as soft as possible, to prevent himself from inflicting any more pain on Kensi.

"If we were in any other situation, hearing you say my name like that would be a real turn on..." Deeks joked, smiling brightly at Kensi, trying to lighten the mood and distract Kensi from the searing pain.

Kensi gave Deeks a knowing look, as if to say 'you didn't just say that'. Deeks noticed the look he was receiving and casually shrugged.

"Just saying..." Deeks commented, causing Kensi to roll her eyes.

Returning his concentration to the task, Deeks wrapped both wounds in the last of the fresh gauze, whilst taking in the injured Kensi. Cuts and grazes lined her body, each being built upon throughout the day becoming, worse and far deeper. Deeks knew Kensi was tough, for she hadn't once complained about the other injuries she had accumulated throughout the day, which was something he continued to admire, for any other woman would have given up hours ago.

Unknowingly Kensi was making the same inferences about Deeks. It seemed as though there wasn't a part of Deeks flesh that hadn't been penetrated by some afflicting object. There were several cuts on his arms that were particularly troubling, each deeper than the next, oozing slowly with coagulated blood, dry and sticky. These injuries looked painful, but here Deeks was worrying about her safety first, always putting the safety of his partner before his own.

"You okay Kens?" Deeks asked hurriedly noticing Kensi's scrutinizing stare.

"Your arms…" Kensi started pointing to the injured area, forgetting about her own pain in the instance. Deeks looked casually down at his arms and shrugged.

"They'll be fine, c'mon let's get moving" Deeks deadpanned, his joking demeanour from before now gone. It was becoming harder to ignore the searing and burning pain of his arms but he had to push through it for Kensi's sake.

"Deeks" Kensi objected.

"Kens, we don't have time, we need to move and there is not decent medical supplies left anyway." Deeks informed rising to his feet, outstretching a hand to Kensi. Kensi looked at Deeks sparingly before taking the hand, pulling herself up with the assistance of Deeks, putting all her weight on the not so injured leg.

Deeks took one of Kensi's arms and put it around his shoulders pulling her exceedingly close. "Here let me" Deeks commented carrying most of Kensi's weight so she didn't have to.  
>Kensi willingly obliged, no longer able to object as she usually would, for she was fatigued, drained and now more severely injured than before.<p>

"Thank you Marty" Kensi whispered honestly, causing Deeks to smile.

"Anytime partner" Deeks whispered in her ear.

Bracing themselves, the pair began trudging along in a wayward direction up the small incline, continuing to put distance between themselves and the 'camp ground' they had exited not so long ago. Deeks was begining to have difficulties avoiding the shards of glass and what now seemed like metal too that stuck haphazardly out of the looming trees, for the path they had taken appeared to have narrowed.

"Who has the time to do this?" Deeks wondered aloud, helping Kensi over another fallen branch that had been blown down by the ferocious wind.

"Apparently this guy" Kensi commented placing her arm back over Deeks shoulder. Due to the newest injury in Kensi's leg, they were now making up less ground and becoming more vulnerable to another attack from the mysterious hunter. Deeks was continually glancing over his shoulder, whilst Kensi took in the surroundings, trying to gain a glimpse of safety or the not so favoured option, the man who was hunting them.

"We need to get away from these trees…" Kensi decided, becoming more anxious by the seemingly increasing proximity of the glass shards.

Deeks nodded and began to look for a clear direction, one that was without the presence of any noticeable traps.

"This way" Deeks indicated pointing to a small opening that had no obvious signs of danger. Walking through the opening, Deeks and Kensi had to leave each other's side for the space was too small for the agents to move through together. Allowing Kensi to move through first, so that he could support her from behind, Deeks became distracted by this task and suddenly slipped.

"Fuck" Deeks cried, groaning as he removed a sizeable piece of glass from just below his left shoulder.

"Why this day just keeps getting better and better" Deeks complained tearing off a portion of his shirt. Kensi stopped and tried to turn in the small space but was unable to.

"Deeks, are you okay?" Kensi asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine Kensi, but man I can't wait to shoot this guy" Deeks commented tying the piece of fabric around the gaping wound, flowing with blood.

Kensi continued to look at Deeks over her shoulder, concerned written all over her face. Between herself and Deeks they were in desperate need for a trip to the emergency room.

Deeks began to prompt Kensi to continue moving, when an individual snigger of a person and the audible cocking of a gun was heard.

Both Kensi and Deeks eyes widened. "Move!"

It hadn't taken him long to close the ground between himself and his victims, knowing the intended path better than he knew what he was going to do when he actually found them. Breathing heavily the man began to slightly shake with anticipation. He had found sodden and sloppy tracks in the ground, that were clearly human footprints. He now had himself an extra trail to follow.

Smiling so that his grimy teeth were shown, the man began creeping in the direction that the feet travelled. It wasn't long before the man could hear the sound of hushed and hurried silently then man circled the individuals he could hear but could not see. They were in the small field in which he had entrapped with various sharp shards of glass and rusted blades of metal. It was this area which he seemed to encounter most of his victims, particularly those who tried to escape. He had been expecting the chase of the man and the woman to be a lot harder than usual for they seemed much more trained than those before them, but it appeared that they too had fallen victim to his maliciously planned traps.

Sitting in the small space the man was bent over the woman, working at her leg tentatively and with forced concentration. The woman appeared to be in quite some pain. Trying to get a clear shot that would harm but not kill the man began to creep around the surrounding area. Due to the thickly branched trees and not wanting to give away his position the man sat and waited, hoping to get the opportunity for a better shot.

The man and woman began to move, struggling off in the direction of a small clearing that the individual knew would leave them as sitting ducks. Silently following, whilst edging closer the man began to prepare for an open shot.

"Deeks are you okay?" whispered the female from a small distance away. _Deeks_, thought the hunter, he now knew of what they called the man.

"Fine Kensi, but man I can't wait to shoot this guy" The man called Deeks responded. Kensi and Deeks, he always enjoyed knowing the victims' names, it added some extra exhilaration to the moment.

Sniggering to himself the man began to whisper to himself. "I'll be the one doing the shooting" And with that the man cocked his gun and took aim.

* * *

><p>Several loud gunshots rang out in the woods, each seemingly louder than the next. Sam who had been outside the car, checking and securing the perimeter whilst Callen continued to make calls inquiring as to where the supposed back up was, turned to Callen wondering if he had just heard the terrifying sounds he had. By the way Callen exited the car it was safe to assume he had.<p>

"We need this back up now!" Callen barked down the cell, no longer maintaining any polite manner in his tone. Before anyone had a chance to reply Callen hung up the cell and dialled Hetty's cell directly.  
>Sam and Callen continued to share concerned looks whilst they waited for Hetty to answer the call. The phone continued to ring but no answer was available. Cursing to himself, Callen dialled Ops instead hoping that he could contact Hetty there.<p>

"Callen?" Nell asked through the cell.

"Nell where's Hetty?" Callen barked.

"She is in her office talking to the director…" Nell started ignoring the tone Callen had used.

"We need this back up now; shots were just fired in the forest. Kensi and Deeks could be seriously injured… we need someone out here or Sam and I are going to go in." Callen informed hurriedly.

Nell and Eric shared a look before answering Callen, both sneaking a quick glance at the heart rate monitors of Kensi and Deeks, both were still rather high, but they were happy they were at least there.

"We will pass this message on to Hetty right away, but she said that you had to remain put until back up arrives, they shouldn't be any more than ten minutes away." Eric tried knowing no matter what he said would stop Sam and Callen from entering the forest once again as soon as the conversation ended.

"Have Hetty call me as soon as she is off the phone to the director" Callen demanded cutting the connection to Ops.  
>Sam crossed his arms over his burley chest. "We can't just wait and leave them out there alone" Callen commented becoming frustrated.<p>

"I know G, but it's not safe to enter either. We don't have the appropriate equipment to make it through the area safely. We just need to be prepared, so that as soon as the backup arrives we can enter straight away." Sam reassured.

Callen looked away from Sam and cursed loudly. If Kensi or Deeks were hurt or even killed, it was on him, he had been the one that had planted the idea of 'boot camp' in Hetty's mind. Sam noticed the look on Callen's face.

"G, don't blame yourself. You didn't know this would happen." Sam prompted knowing that was exactly what his partner was doing.  
>Callen nodded slightly at Sam, looking directly past him and at the tormenting tree line, as several more shots rang out in the distance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>And there we have it another chapter complete.<strong>  
><strong>I really hope that people are still enjoying this story and that they are not getting bored with it and that its not to repeditive. <strong>  
><strong>Sorry if any of the characters are OOC, I try my best to keep them true to who they are, but sometimes it slips. <strong>  
><strong>Enough from me, I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**An:/**  
><strong>Okay so this is the second last chapter :( <strong>  
><strong>The story is coming to an end, which I know is bad thing but I hope it is a good thing too!<strong>  
><strong>Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and everything else, I appreciate it so much!<strong>  
><strong>Please enjoy this chapter :) <strong>  
><strong>Lottie. <strong>

**Disclaimer; not mine**

* * *

><p><em>Previously; Callen nodded slightly at Sam, looking directly past him and at the tormenting tree line, as several more shots rang out in the distance.<em>

* * *

><p>There was silence. A dark oppressive silence; like a crushing darkness but it was only for a split second.<br>Kensi took a sharp intake of breath as she hit the ground hard at the sound of the first gunshot. Deeks despite his fresh shoulder injury, at the sound of the gun cocking, had launched himself forward instinctively trying to protect his partner before himself.

The torch was out and neither Kensi nor Deeks had moved or made a sound since the crack of the gunshot. Kensi was silently moving uncomfortably under Deeks, for she had landed on several sharp branches that we cutting into her stomach. Deeks lowered his head closer to Kensi's so his face met hers.

"Are you okay Kens?" Deeks whispered quietly into her ear. Kensi internally sighed at the feeling of Deeks hot breath at her ear. She had barely felt Deeks move since the gunshot and her mind kept creating horrible scenarios.

"I'm good. You?" Kensi responded softly. Deeks nodded, knowing that they were close enough for Kensi to sense the small movement.

"Marty we need to move" Kensi informed turning her head slightly in hopes of seeing a glimpse of Deeks face.  
>Deeks didn't respond instantly, causing Kensi to become nervous, shifting slightly closer to him.<p>

"You go first Kens and I'll cover you. Not matter what you hear, just keep moving forward okay?" Deeks commented putting a hand on the small of Kensi's back in a comforting gesture.

"Deeks, I'm not going to leave you to handle this guy alone, you're my partner" Kensi objected.

"We don't have time for this" Deeks quickly cut off, not wanting to argue but in need to hurry. Deeks could sense Kensi's unease of the situation. He and Kensi had been partners for nearly two years now, and it was in these two years they had grown increasingly close, loyal and trusting to one another until the very end.

"Let's both move then" Deeks relented knowing that Kensi would refuse any other option. Gathering their weapons, both Deeks and Kensi braced themselves for an onslaught of bullets that they could not appropriately respond to, for they had minimal ammunition and couldn't see where it was the attack was coming from.

"On the count of three, head for that bush line over there. Don't stop; just keep running through. Here you'll need this." Deeks prompted handing Kensi the extinguished torch. Kensi looked intently into Deeks eyes, as best as she could for the darkness diminished their presence.

"Ready?" Noticing Kensi's slight nod Deeks began to count.

"One…two… three"

* * *

><p>Callen swore loudly, walking over to a smaller tree so he could unleash some of his pent up anger on it. His team was in jeopardy and he was stuck sitting back, waiting for what seemed like useless back up to arrive. Sam had taken to pacing under the dim light provided by the stand alone street lamp in the small parking area, which throughout the night had attracted the attention of various insects. He was as concerned as Callen, they all were concerned and worried for their close friends and sitting around waiting was not what they were used to. They were all about action, responding to a problem instantly, but this situation had turned into a waiting game that nobody wanted to be a part of.<p>

Suddenly the silence that had been present ever since the ringing out of the last gunshots was broken by the sound of heavy engines and gravel crunching beneath thick tires, the backup had finally arrived, in the large numbers Hetty had demanded. Sam shaded his eyes from the bright beams of the various cars and trucks headlights that spliced through the night with ease, watching their approach from the distance.  
>An older man with thick wavy black hair exited the first truck, jacket slapping against his legs in the howling wind.<p>

"Special Agents Hanna and Callen?" The man questioned motioning to the two agents now standing side by side.  
>The partners nodded at the sound of their names and the man grimaced.<p>

"Captain Peter North, head of the retrieval team." North introduced shaking hands with both Sam and Callen.

"I understand we are working on a tight schedule here" North reminded rather than questioned. Callen nodded his head in agreement. North turned to the truck behind him and shouted orders for everyone to begin preparing for a level five retrieval all equipment required.

Sam and Callen shared a look. Whilst they hadn't experience this type of retrieval before, hearing it labelled a level 5 was not good for the nerves, nor did it sound good for Kensi and Deeks.

* * *

><p>In fluid swift movements, Kensi and Deeks raised themselves from the soggy ground and began running for their lives, literally. They knew they were easy targets for the man that was hunting them, caught in a narrow tree line that was becoming harder to escape. Despite this they were determined to keep moving at all costs. They needed to cease the opportunity, to put distance between themselves and this maniac once again, but with the crack of yet another round of gunshots, the chances of achieving this were becoming slim.<p>

Both Kensi and Deeks slightly flinched at the sound of the gunshots, though not breaking their strides, not taking cover but moving. Instinctively Deeks reached for his weapon to return fire but chose against it for he knew that they needed to preserve what little ammunition they had left. As though the gunman sensed Deeks slight hesitation, one last gunshot echoed through the forest. In a split second Deeks could feel the burning and searing pain as the bullet ripped through the skin of his torso, cutting deep into the core of his being.

Deeks continued to move as far as he could before he dropped to his knees grasping at the site were the bullet had deeply grazed his ribs, fighting to put air into his lungs. Kensi heard Deeks hit the ground hard and turned to help him up.

"Keep moving Kens..." Deeks managed to gasp out, as he began to haul himself back to his feet, as quickly as he had fallen.

"Marty…" Kensi whispered somewhat desperately, before defiantly ignoring Deeks instructions, limping to return to his side. Grabbing Deeks softly by the arm, Kensi helped Deeks return to his feet. Deeks hissed and moaned as the freshly exposed area tore and stretched with his body's movements.

"Keep moving" Deeks breathed out again, putting one foot in front of the other, trying to regain some speed. Kensi sensed what Deeks was trying to do and began limping harder; putting all her remaining effort into moving her battered and bruised body as quickly as possible.

They moved in silence for several minutes, Deeks laboured breathing the only noise provided, over the rustling leaves and shrill wind.

"Deeks are you okay?" Kensi finally asked when she noticed Deeks breathes becoming more even.

"I'm good Kens." Deeks lied, trying to keep the displeasure of his pain out of his tone, as he stood tall taking powerful strides. Kensi sensed Deeks was lying but she didn't call him out on it.

"Where do you think he is now?" Kensi asked looking at the surroundings, still yet to turn the torch back on, for they were vulnerable enough as it was. It was certain they had made up some ground, they were over a mile away from where they had initially been shot at, but they were unaware as to how fast the man had moved with them.

Deeks in response pulled Kensi close, supporting her weight on the opposite of where he had been shot. He could tell by the way she was walking that her leg was causing her some excruciating pain. Kensi sighed as Deeks put an arm around her, she knew they were no longer safe and may not be for a very long time, but she felt safer knowing that Deeks was there with her.

Deeks was becoming nervous, they had not sighted the man since the shooting but he could sense he was close, giving his victims a false sense of security before he struck once again.

* * *

><p>The man loaded fresh ammunition into his gun quickly, aiming once again as he watched Kensi and Deeks move through the narrow passage. He had fired at them earlier but was unsure as to whether he had hit them or not but he assumed now by their sudden movement that he missed. Running along with them, the man dropped to his knee and took aim in his scope.<p>

Normally he enjoyed toying with the woman first for they were easier to crack and because it tormented whatever companion was with them, if there was one. But this time he was having difficulties getting a direct aim at her due to the excessive coverage Deeks was providing for her. Deciding he had no other option, the man pulled the trigger, firing a bullet directly at Deeks.

Watching through his goggles he saw the man stagger and then struggle to maintain his balance, a confirmed hit. Closing in on the woman now the man watched as she guided the injured Deeks along the path and the way the pulled each other close for comfort. He could tell they meant a lot to each other, which made his next idea even more exciting and exhilarating. He was going to set the final trap and finally end the game.

* * *

><p>"Kens how is your leg?" Deeks asked quietly, rubbing his hand up and down Kensi's arm. Kensi looked at Deeks puzzled before she answered.<p>

"It's fine" Kensi lied, returning the favour for what Deeks had earlier.

"Kensi, if you think you can handle it, we need to walk through these trees and head up" Deeks directed pointing to the incline on the left. Kensi looked where Deeks directed and tried to visualise where the trail could possibly lead.

"I'll be fine" Kensi decided, trusting her instincts and trusting Deeks. She knew Deeks had a reason for choosing that particular path, but decided she didn't need to hear the explanation; all she wanted to do was get away from this guy.  
>Deeks tightened his hold on Kensi shoulders slightly, before increasing his pace so fiercely that he and Kensi broke away from one another, as they began to once again jog towards the incline. As they began to jog, they heard the sound of something speeding up behind them, a person moving harshly through thick shrubbery.<p>

Deeks and Kensi recognised the sound; it was what they feared. The man had caught up with them; either that or he never had left. Deeks urged Kensi forward helping her push through the trees, feet sliding in the slippery mud, as the rain began to pour once again. Deeks took a brief moment to look up into the dark, cloudy sky, cursing the rain and whatever had caused it for it was the last thing they needed.

Kensi was in agony, every time she put weight on her leg, a sharp pain shot through what felt like her entire body, but she had to push through it for both their sakes.  
>Not matter the pace; they could still hear the rustling in the near distance of the individual that followed. It was urging them on, but becoming increasingly nerve racking waiting for the man to do something. Deeks removed his weapon and fired aimlessly into the bushes from where the sound was coming, hoping to deter the man a little longer, so they could find somewhere to take shelter from him.<p>

Neither Kensi nor Deeks stopped to see the consequences of this gun fire but continued to now run as they were almost up the hill. Deeks was heaving heavily, struggling to breath for the piercing pain of the bullet wound was searing through his chest cavity.

At the top of the hill, Kensi turned slightly to check that Deeks was still following her and wasn't struggling half way down the hill. Deeks came up right behind Kensi, putting a hand on the small of her back to prompt her along.

"C'mon Kens" Deeks wheezed starting to run yet again. Kensi maintained the pace with Deeks, step for step, side by side. When gunshots were fired off again, this time increasingly close, Deeks grabbed Kensi by the arm and pulled her behind the largest tree trunk in the path. The trunk was scarcely thick, barely covering Deeks as he held Kensi in front of him.

The sound of moving feet was getting closer, just audible over the thundering rain. Deeks looked at Kensi water dripping down her face, getting caught in her long eye lashes. Kensi looked deeply into Deeks eyes, both sensing a no longer masked fear in the other. As though a silent communication passed between the two, they both moved from behind the tree running again through the woods.

Deeks shot a glance over his shoulder and was shocked as to what he found. The hunter, maniac, creep, whatever you wanted to call him, was standing only metres away from them, gun in hand.

Deeks pulled out his weapon firing wildly at the man, who didn't flinch at the sound of the gunfire. Deeks continued to shoot, until all his ammunition was gone. Despite his impeccable aim, only one his bullets hit its intended target, snagging the man in the bicep. The man appeared to absorb the bullet as though it was a part of his body, barely reacting to its ferocity.

Kensi listened to the shooting, not taking her eyes of the track before her. "Deeks?" She called.

"Go Kens" Deeks yelled in return, running behind her.

The pair was running for their lives, as fast as they could. Not knowing where they were going, not knowing if they were going to make it out of this forest alive.

Suddenly as a gunshot rang out behind them, Kensi disappeared from sight.

"KENSI?" Deeks yelled. Not seeing Kensi anywhere. There was no reply. Deeks stopped and turned on the spot.

"KENSI?" Deeks called again becoming desperate. Again he was met with silence. Deeks began searching frantically in the darkness trying to find his partner.  
>Approaching footsteps could be heard, causing Deeks to increase his the pace of his frantic search.<p>

"KENS? C'mon answer me please!" Deeks called retracing the steps.

"Deeks" Came a scared cried from down below. Deeks took several tentative steps forward, cautious and weary.

"Deeks" Came Kensi's voice again.

"I'm coming Kens" Deeks responded. Walking back towards the sound of the approaching footsteps, Deeks was hesitant to call out to Kensi once again.

"Kens where are you?" Deeks asked not seeing an sign on Kensi.

"Down here!" Kensi replied.

Deeks stopped where he stood, rooted to the spot. Before him was a deeply dug hole, small in size but surprisingly deep. Kensi was perched at the bottom of the hole grasping her injured leg, resting her head against the wall as she waited to spot Deeks features.

"Marty…" Kensi whispered as Deeks leant over the edge.

"Kens, are you alright?" Deeks asked almost pleading with her. Kensi nodded slightly, she wasn't alright and they both knew it.

"Can you stand?" Deeks called down the hole. Kensi looked at her leg and then at Deeks. "I'll try…" Kensi started to shift her weight. Standing at full height, Kensi was still unable to reach the top of the hole. Deeks looked down at Kensi, who was looking up at him with pleading eyes, glinting in the torch light.

Deeks looked around quickly, before lowering himself to the ground to lie out flat on his stomach, hissing as he put pressure on his bullet graze. Reaching his arms over the edge, Deeks called to Kensi. "Grab my arms and I'll pull you out." Deeks prompted.

Kensi looked up at Deeks knowing that the idea was fruitless. They were both too injured and fatigued for an effort that required that much energy.

"Marty" Kensi whispered again, knowing that he couldn't do anything. Deeks looked solemnly at Kensi and then suddenly raised himself to his feet.

Deeks stood standing face to face with the man, which was chasing them. Pulling out his empty gun Deeks aimed it at the man, hoping to create some sort of tension.

"LAPD! Drop your weapon" Deeks called.

The man sniggered and raised a weapon of his own. "I know that you are out of ammunition…" The man started edging closer. "And that your girlfriend is down there" The man commented spitting in the general direction of Kensi.  
>Deeks looked from the hole in which Kensi sat trapped and then back at the man.<p>

"Don't you dare harm her" Deeks started.

The man sniggered again, and put his finger on the trigger. Deeks knew had to think quick or both he and Kensi were dead. Trying his last hope, Deeks tried a trick that worked for him previously.

"The safety is on"

The man looked at Deeks indignantly before checking his safety. Deeks ceased the opportunity and knocked the weapon out of the man's hand, sending it flying a fair distance away. Not giving the man any time to react, Deeks began swinging punches at the man, alternating between his abdomen and face. The man appeared to recover and the two began brawling next to the hole in which Kensi sat. Kensi could hear the grunts and groans of the men but could not see or do anything about it.

Deeks tackled the man to the ground, punching him several times in the face, whilst the man dug his hands into the bullet wound of Deeks. Deeks groaned in pain, almost crippled by it.

"DEEKS" Kensi called hearing Deeks crying out in agony.

The man pushed Deeks off his chest, rolling towards the discarded gun. Deeks shuffled behind the man trying to stop his movements, but became distracted by a call from Kensi.

"Deeks here!" Kensi cried, throwing her gun up and out of the hole, it barely landing on the edge. Deeks glanced from the scurrying man to the displaced gun. Deciding that either choice could end either way, Deeks began crawling towards the gun Kensi had thrown for him.

It was in this moment time seemed to slow down. Deeks was moving as fast as he could, yet he felt as though he wasn't making any ground, but rather moving on the spot. Glancing over his shoulder one last time, Deeks found the man was mere inches from his gun and would be firing at any second. Deeks reached for the gun on the edge of the hole, turning over as he pulled it in with his mere fingertips.

Watching as the man stood and turned with his gun, Deeks rolled over completely and pulled the trigger, firing two shots, as a third rang out.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>Another cliff hanger type ending... sorry about that ;)<strong>  
><strong>I really hope that every one is enjoying my story, because it has been so much fun writing it. <strong>  
><strong>Again apologises for any OOC I do try. <strong>  
><strong>Next chapter shouldn't be far away because I am really excited to post it. <strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think! :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**An:/**  
><strong>Okay here it is, the final offical chapter of this story! There will be a small epilouge after this chapter, just so you know :) <strong>  
><strong>Thank you to everyone who had supported this story by reading it, subscribing, reviewing and everything it else, it means alot!<strong>  
><strong>I really hope you have all enjoyed this story, that it has kept you on the edge of your seat, not been clique but rather enjoyable! I have really enjoyed writing this story, so I hope you have enjoyed reading it.<strong>  
><strong>I have another story that I am hoping to publish not long after the epilouge, so don't forget to look for it. <strong>  
><strong>Anyway here we go last chapter :D <strong>  
><strong>Thanks again.<strong>  
><strong>Lottie<strong>

**Dislcaimer; last one for this story... **

* * *

><p><em>Previously; Watching as the man stood and turned with his gun, Deeks rolled over completely and pulled the trigger, firing two shots, as a third rang out<em>.

* * *

><p>"Back up has arrived" Eric informed brightly, swivelling in his chair, bringing up a map on the screen, so that Hetty could have a better look.<p>

"And we have visuals" Nell added, bringing up three different camera angles, from the small cameras attached to the rescue teams helmets.

Hetty nodded her eyes resting on the screen, her left hand resting on her chin. The arrival of the backup teams, initiated the long awaited retrieval of her team members, in which they had no knowledge about their current condition.

Everyone in Ops watched the footage of the pouring rain and howling wind, illuminated on the camera by the street lamp light and the night vision lens. The weather looked daunting, adding another variable into the task of retrieval. Watching as the cameras began to approach the darken tree line, Hetty sighed; both with relief and concern.

"Connect me to Mr. Callen" Hetty requested politely, growing anxious with anticipation. Eric nodded at heading, hitting a key on the keyboard, commencing the connection.

* * *

><p>Callen hung up the phone as the conversation with Hetty ended and returned to Sam's side. He had been notifying her of the extraction strategy in forced, the precaution they were taking and the main objectives and regions being searched first. Unwillingly Callen also reported the continuing gunfire they had been hearing, that was making even the retrieval team nervous. Tightening his back pack, as he had at the start of the day, Sam turned to Callen.<p>

"Are you ready to do this?" Sam asked.

"Let's get them back" Callen confirmed, nodding at Captain North, who was checking the final arrangements, wanting to ensure his teams safety. Callen and Sam had been sure to notify North of all the dangers they had faced in their short exposure to the Hunter's Valley and wanted the men to be prepared for anything, for this criminal was armed and most certainly dangerous.

Callen grimaced against the down pour of rain and prepared himself for the obstacles they may or may not have to face in the next several hours. Sam nodded at Callen once again and it was with a blow of North's piercing whistle, that thirty men, including Sam and Callen, entered the forest, in hopes of closing in on Kensi and Deeks.

* * *

><p>Kensi stood in the deep, mud filled hole she had fallen into, unable to escape its clutches and now in some serious emotionally fuelled shock. It was as though all her emotions had been triggered at once by the sound of gun fire and now her brain had no logical way of organising what she was feeling. The gunshots had echoed through the forest but nothing had been heard of since, a deadly silence had encased it.<p>

"Deeks?" Kensi tried sounding hoarse, her throat raw with emotion. There was no reply; just the continuing sound of pouring rain and howling wind.

"Marty" Kensi tried again, almost pleading, looking for any sign on life at the edge of the hole. A small splutter was heard, followed by a familiar grown.

"Marty" Kensi called loudly, hoping to rouse a response from her partner.

"Kens" Deeks finally replied grudgingly sticking his head over the edge of the hole with all the effort his body could muster, his muddy hair flopping into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kensi asked trying to reach for Deeks. Deeks groaned and nodded. He was okay for the most part, he was alive, but man he was in some serious pain.

"And the guy?" Kensi prompted wanting to know if they were now safe or still apart of the hunting game he had initiated.

Deeks wheezed and rolled on his side looking over at the man, whose body was now slumped against a tree trunk, a bullet through his head and one in his heart.

"Dead" Deeks confirmed, sharing a sigh of relief with Kensi. Kensi and Deeks felt an instant wave of relief fill their bodies, for now they knew they were safe from the 'hunter' and the only thing now, they had to survive was the weather. Noticeably relaxing the two stared at each other in the torch light for several moments, neither speaking a word.

Deeks finally relented, sighing and closing his eyes. "Kens, I don't know how to get you out of here" He honestly admitted, approaching the topic that both he and Kensi had been avoiding. Deeks knew he wouldn't be able to hoist her out, not with his current injuries and there was zero chance of Kensi scaling the mud slicked walls with the injuries she had endured to her legs.

Kensi sighed and sat back down on the floor of the muddy hole, reliving some of the pain in her leg. Kensi closed her eyes and lent her head against the sodden wall. "I know Deeks"

She knew she was stuck there, but for how long was the question. They hadn't contacted Ops in God knows how long, so they had no idea of when any sort of rescue would be arriving. The only thing preventing Kensi from becoming completely helpless was the knowledge that they were now safe from their own personal maniac and that Deeks was here with her.

"I'm sorry Kens" Deeks whispered sincerely. Kensi smiled faintly up at Deeks, eyes glistening brightly.

"I know Marty"

After the small exchange, they sat in silence once again, each thinking about various things they could try to get Kensi out her situation. It wasn't long before they both came up empty handed, resulting in Kensi remaining in the coffin sized hole, for what could be hours or days. Not thinking about himself but instead about his partner, Deeks decided to do something that actually surprised Kensi. Without a care for his own personal safety, Deeks lowered himself into the deep hole, dropping to the ground with a heavy thud, causing Deeks to wince with pain.

Kensi looked at Deeks astounded. "Why did you do that Deeks?" Kensi asked awestruck.

"You jump, I jump remember?" Deeks grinned, quoting Kensi's favourite movie.

Kensi lowered her eyes and smiled brightly, trying to fight back a blush that was creeping into her cheeks.  
>Sitting down next to Kensi, Deeks put his arms around Kensi, pulling her into his chest, so close that she could feel his heart beat through his shirt and then kissed her on the top her head. Kensi wrapped her arms around Deeks protectively, resting her head just above his heart, causing Deeks to smile softly.<p>

Subconsciously Deeks started stroking Kensi's arm, staring off into space, as they sat in a comfortable silence, embracing one another.

Kensi's eyelids became heavy, fluttering as she tried to fight against the overwhelming feeling of sleep. Deeks noticed this and smiled to himself; even with herself Kensi was stubborn.

"Sleep Kens, it's safe now" Deeks soothed, continuing to stroke her arm, as the rain continued to fall.

Kensi didn't respond to Deeks, but instead relaxed fully into Deeks arms, sighing contently as she embraced her sleep. Deeks kissed Kensi on the top of her head again, than leant his head against the mud slick wall, looking up at the sky, they were safe and now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>Kensi awoke and it was no longer dark, nor was it raining, but rather that sun was shining through the tree tops, giving a new life to the surrounding forest. Closing her eyes against the sun, Kensi moved closer to Deeks, pressing against him as though he was a life line. Deeks felt the subtle move of Kensi and started to awake.<p>

"Kens…" Deeks breathed out his eyes fluttering with sleep.

"Marty" Kensi confirmed rubbing her hand on his stomach. Deeks opened his eyes fully and began to groan, as the pain of the previous day's events returned.

"Are you alright?" Kensi questioned pulling away from Deeks to scrutinize him, now noticing the full brunt of her own pain.

"I think a trip to the hospital would be nice" Deeks half smiled, trying to readjust his position and become comfortable again. Every muscle and bone in his body ached or burned with pain. His head pounded and throbbed and his vision was blurring, and Kensi was no better, her leg felt as though some was impaling it with hot daggers.

Kensi smiled softly "That actually sounds good"

"Did I hear that right? Kensi Blye agreeing to go to the hospital" Deeks joked, groaning and spluttering as he tried to chuckle.

Kensi rolled her eyes slightly and gave Deeks a knowing look. "You're lucky you look so pathetic right now or I'd beat on you" Kensi threatened half-heartedly.

Deeks pretended to pout before shooting back a retort. "You didn't seem to mind my pathetic abilities last night"

Kensi didn't respond but instead looked at Deeks closely, taking in every feature of his face, becoming somewhat serious again.

"Thank you for everything Marty" Kensi whispered sincerely, her eyes glistening with raw emotion. Deeks had saved her life countless times the day before, and times before that, he was what a partner was supposed to be, plus so much more and for that Kensi was more than grateful for.

Deeks smiled softly placing a piece of wayward hair behind Kensi's ear "Anytime Kens"

Kensi smiled tenderly at Deeks leaning in closer, placing a soft and warm kiss on Deeks cheek, that caused Deeks to blush. Over the past two days, he had seen Kensi at her most vulnerable moments, and this display of affection by Kensi was unfamiliar yet comforting, something he could get used to.

Kensi pulled back, her eyes still bright and wanting; a sight that Deeks had only seen several times before.  
>Deeks placed a comforting hand on Kensi's cheek, his thumb gently circling a graze that had ripped her flesh. Kensi closed her eyes at the sensation, still smiling slightly at Deeks. When Deeks removed his hand, Kensi opened her eyes and found Deeks deep blue eyes staring powerfully at her.<p>

The partners stared at one another intensely for several moments, before unknowingly moving in closer to one another, becoming only inches apart. Kensi took a sharp intake of breath as she felt Deeks warmth breath on her neck.

As Kensi was about to react, Deeks pulled back and looked up at the top of the open hole. "Do you hear that?" Deeks asked, looking back down at Kensi. Kensi strained her ears and picked up on what Deeks was hearing, voices. The previous moment forgotten, Kensi and Deeks shared a knowing look with one another; the rescue team had arrived. Deeks used his remaining strength to call loudly.

"Callen! Sam! Over here!" Deeks called, who was quickly followed up by Kensi. The voices they could hear become louder and more excited, now accompanied by heavy footsteps. It wasn't long before the familiar faces of Sam and Callen were peering over the top of the hole.

"Are you guys alright?" Sam called concerned with the way they looked. The agent and detective were raggedly sitting at the bottom of a poorly constructed hole, covered in mud, blood and what looked like remnants of paint, holding one another protectively and not seeming to care that the senior agents had seen it.

"Just happy to see you Sam" Deeks responded.

"You too Huckleberry" Sam smirked.

After the quick conversation, Sam and Callen were moved aside so the retrieval team could get to Kensi and Deeks assess their injuries and treat them as best they could before removing them from the hole. Both Kensi and Deeks breathed a sigh of relief when they saw a man in a rescue uniform being lowered into the hole. They were now in safe hands.

* * *

><p>Heavy breathing mixed with hushed voices greeted Kensi when she finally awoke again. After the backup had been able to remove both Kensi and Deeks from the death trap hole in the ground and safely make it out of the forest, the partners had practically passed out with exhaustion.<p>

They were dehydrated, starved and injured, increasing the fatigue and decreasing their pain tolerance. Almost instantaneously the pair had been loaded into separate ambulances, headed straight for the nearest hospital. It had been during this trip Kensi had fallen asleep and it was only now she was waking up.

A small slender hand reached for hers, as her eyes began to flutter in the dim light.

"Kensi" Came Hetty's coarse voice.

"Marty…" Kensi whispered not fully comprehending what was happening.

Sam and Callen shared a knowing look, smirking at one another. They had seen the way Kensi and Deeks had been holding one another when discovered and the concerned looks they had sent between themselves as they were being extracted from the forest. It was obvious they cared, though they'd never admit it, but hearing Kensi whisper Deeks name so affectionately confirmed it, just as the way Deeks had, when he asked for Kensi when he had awoken.

Sam shot a look at Deeks, who was lying peacefully in the bed next to Kensi's, having woken up hours before, eyes closed but now with a small smile, that had crept onto his lips at the sound of his name.

"Mr. Deeks is safe, my dear. How are you feeling?" Hetty softly replied.

"My leg…" Kensi wheezed out, opening her eyes fully, taking in the crisp hospital room. Deeks turned his head on his pillow at the sound of Kensi's voice, watching her reaction carefully.

"Some minor damage, but all has been repaired now, but you will be on crutches for the next month…" Hetty informed, adding in the last part lightly. Kensi groaned causing Deeks to chuckle which in turn caused him to choke and splutter loudly.

Sam moved to his side, helping the detective sit forward and drink some water. Kensi turned to face Deeks and smiled softly at his presence, who smiled in return as he lay back down against the soft, cool pillows. Kensi noticed the bruised and bandaged upper torso of Deeks that wasn't covered by his sheets and turned to Hetty.

"How long are we here for?" Kensi questioned.

"One more overnight stay and you shall be released. The doctors are watching closely for infection in both of you, hence the antibiotics and IV fluids, but with a majority of the injuries not being life threating you will be free to leave." Hetty kindly explained. With that news Kensi notably relaxed into her pillows, sighing slightly.

"Come gentleman, we shall let these two rest" Hetty prompted rising from the chair, she was sitting in. Sam and Callen nodded saying goodbye to both Kensi and Deeks.

"Mr. Callen will be here tomorrow to pick you both up unless there are any complications." Hetty informed, before bidding the pair farewell. Callen slid the glass door of the room shut, causing Deeks and Kensi to both let out a low breath. After several moments of relieved silence, Deeks turned again to Kensi.

"You good Kens?" Deeks asked. Kensi smiled softly at Deeks and nodded slightly. Deeks let out another low breath, as though a burden had been lifted from his chest.

"You?" Kensi questioned staring at Deeks chest as it heaved as Deeks breathed deeply.

"Yeah Kens, I'm good."

And with that the partners continued to stare contently at one another in the silence, happy with knowing that the other was safe, staring until they both fell victim to the exhaustion, embracing their sleep with tender smiles on their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**  
><strong>And there we go, all chapters complete. <strong>  
><strong>I really hope that everyone enjoyed it.<strong>  
><strong>Apologises for any OOC...<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**An:/**  
><strong>Last chapter, the story has ended :(<strong>  
><strong>Have had so much fun writing this story, thanks to everyone who has supported it!<strong>  
><strong>Please enjoy this final chapter, I hope that it is a satisfying ending for all, if not most and just a reminder I have another story not far away :)<strong>  
><strong>Thanks<strong>  
><strong>Lottie<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p>The Californian sun streamed through the windows, illuminating the car, the clouds of the previous days gone. Callen pulled into Kensi's apartment in the SRX with a sleeping Kensi and Deeks in the back seat. He had already passed by the hospital to pick the sleeping pair up and now inadvertently they had snuggled up to one another, cuddling each other contently. Callen looked in the rear view mirror and smiled.<p>

Both Kensi and Deeks showed physical scars of their ordeal but it didn't seem that what they had experienced and endured had in any way affected their partnership but rather had created an even closer relationship between the pair.  
>Still smirking Callen exited the car, the slamming of the door rousing the sleeping pair.<p>

Deeks groaned looking out the window, surprised at their location. He was under the impression that after their release from the hospital that they would have been taken to Ops, for debriefing and so they could be informed of some information about the man who had been trying to kill them, but it appeared his assumptions were wrong.  
>Kensi groaned and nuzzled closer into Deeks chest, when she felt Deeks move beneath her.<p>

"Just five more minutes" Kensi complained, closing her fists in Deeks shirt, trying to hold him in place.

Callen glanced over his shoulder and noticed that neither Kensi nor Deeks had made any effort to exit the SRX. Shaking his head mockingly, Callen strolled back over to the car and knocked casually on the window.

"You love birds' right in there?" Callen joked, earning himself an angry sleepy glare from Kensi. Deeks ignored Callens comment, brushing it off with a casual wave.

"I am happy with staying in here" Deeks joked winking at Kensi. Kensi groaned again and rolled her eyes. Pulling herself up and off Deeks, Kensi scooted over to the other side of the SRX and exited the car. Deeks stretched lazily, accompanying it with absurd noises before he too exited the car.

Slowly and cautiously the trio made their way towards Kensi's apartment door, passing Sam's dodger, whilst Callen kept a close eye on Kensi and Deeks, making sure that neither of them were at any stage going to pass out from exhaustion. The partners walked close together, gently brushing the other every so often, as though they were not aware what they were doing, causing Callen to smirk at their behaviour once again.

Callen opened Kensi's front door widely for the pair, so they could both clamber in and relax. Kensi broke the threshold first and was greeted by Sam and Hetty.

"Ms Blye, Mr Deeks" Hetty smiled brightly.

"Hetty" Deeks responded nodding his head, as both he and Kensi collapsed comfortably into Kensi's couch before they were even prompted to. Whilst neither of their injuries had been life threatening, the great amount that they had both endured seemed to have sucked the life out of them.

Kensi leaned her head back on the couch and closed her eyes, her hand resting on Deeks leg, an action that didn't go unnoticed.

"How are you both feeling?" Hetty asked politely.

Deeks shrugged his shoulders and yawned. "Exhausted and drained"

Kensi didn't even respond but rather just nodded her head indicating she agreed with Deeks.

"Well we should make this prompt then" Hetty softly smiled, noticing now Deeks was rubbing small circles on Kensi's hand that was resting on his leg.

Sam pulled out three manila folders and handed one to Kensi and Deeks. It was a thick folder, in which Deeks laid out across his and Kensi's laps.

"Benson Donahue, 45, convicted felon and wanted by three separate agencies for six known counts of murder and several more suspected." Hetty summarized as Kensi and Deeks quickly read the information that was on the pages before them.

"This was the guy?" Deeks questioned comparing the picture of the body with the picture in the file. The two images scarcely matched one another, both seemingly being from very different time periods.

"Finger prints confirm it" Sam informed.

"Uses the same M.O every time" Kensi pointed out reading through the file that the FBI had comprised of the man.

"Lures women into the forest, lets them think they are going to escape and hunts them like animals." Callen confirmed

"He was a marine reject, failed his psych evaluations and was a known loner." Sam added having already read the file several times.

"How did he end up in an NCIS training ground?" Deeks questioned adjusting his position painfully.

"That is still under investigation Mr. Deeks but don't you worry, there will be answers" Hetty firmly pointed out. Deeks and Kensi nodded at Hetty, neither one eyes leaving the folder. Kensi stifled another yawn, prompting Hetty to rise from the small arm chair.

"Well then, now it's confirmed that you two are safe and sound, we shall leave you in peace. I don't need to see you two until Tuesday, but come ready for a debriefing; the director is already breathing down my neck." Hetty instructed.  
>Kensi looked at Hetty and smiled softly. "Thanks Hetty"<p>

"You're welcome my dear" Hetty smiled patting Kensi softly on the knee. Hetty strolled past Sam and Callen who were scrutinisingly watching Deeks and Kensi read the file and the way they had subtly moved even closer together.

"Gentlemen" Hetty prompted noticing what Sam and Callen were doing. Sam and Callen smiled at each other rising from their seats.

"Deeks you want a ride?" Callen asked as Sam hugged Kensi.

Deeks looked at Kensi, who gave him a subtle knowing look and then back at Callen. "Nah I think I will stay here a bit longer and read the file…" Deeks responded as Kensi smiled at him.

Callen shared another knowing look with Sam, obviously smirking, which Kensi noticed but did not mention.

"Call us if you need anything" Callen called as he began to close the door behind himself and Sam.

"Thanks guys" Deeks called hoarsely in return.

With the door now shut, Sam and Callen let out low chuckles. "They won't be calling anytime soon" Callen joked, causing Sam to roll his eyes. "I think we just witnessed a 'thing'" Callen continued to joke, knowing that it would annoy Sam.

"C'mon G you still owe me that drink" Sam smiled clapping Callen on the shoulder, walking towards the Dodger. Callen stood on the spot and shook his head before following after Sam.

* * *

><p>When the front door closed, Deeks and Kensi sighed with relief and relaxed further into the seemingly over comfortable couch.<p>

"Nearly victims of a serial killer, that's a new one" Deeks joked filling the silence, putting his arm around Kensi's shoulder pulling her in close.

"Yep" Kensi responded resting her head on Deeks shoulder, her eyes closing in the process. The two sat in silence, as they had when they were in the dark depths of the muddy hole, embracing one another. Deeks closed his eyes and leant against Kensi's head, the two comfortable in the embrace. Feeling Kensi yawn against his shoulder, Deeks opened his eyes and sat back up.

"C'mon Kens, let's get you to bed" Deeks smiled uncomfortably raising himself from the couch.

"Deeks…"Kensi warned giving Deeks a knowing look. She had been extremely comfortable where she had been; wrapped in her partners' warm arms, content to stay there for the rest of the weekend.

"Kensi…" Deeks mimicked reaching his hands out to her, earning himself a glare from Kensi.

"You know that look doesn't work on me, I am immune to it" Deeks smiled pulling Kensi up from the couch with all the strength he had.

Kensi snorted and rolled her eyes. "Only you Deeks…" Deeks smirked and placed his arm around Kensi's waist. Kensi didn't object to the small gesture, but rather allowed herself to be lead to her room by Deeks, both shuffling along.

Entering the threshold of the bedroom, Deeks lead Kensi to the bed, in which she sprawled onto instantaneously. Kensi sighed contently when her head hit the pillow. There was nothing better than lying peacefully in your own bed. Deeks sat down on the end on the bed, looking at Kensi warmly.

"Do you need anything?" Deeks asked sincerely, wanting to make sure Kensi was completely comfortable.

"I'm good" Kensi smiled in return.

Deeks sighed again and ran his arm through his hair, closing his eyes in the process. He felt Kensi's weight on the bed shift, and soon felt his body easily being pulled back against the cool soft sheets.

"You need to relax Marty" Kensi whispered, lying down beside Deeks whose eyes were still closed. Deeks opened his eyes and found Kensi's mere inches away from his own.

"I am…" Deeks started wanting to inform Kensi that he was definitely more than relaxed. Kensi put a finger to his lip stopping him from continuing to speak. Deeks smiled under Kensi's gaze, not daring to look away from her glistening eyes, as she looked intensely into his own, both communicating with one another without speaking a word.

"Thank you for everything Marty" Kensi repeated, having lost track of how many times she had thanked him in the past two days.

"Kens…" Deeks started again, wanting to tell her that he knew she would do the same thing in return and that is what a partner was supposed to do. But before he had the chance to remind Kensi of any of this, he was halted by the sensation of Kensi's soft tender lips on his own, a warm feeling that was enticing and gentle. Deeks opened his eyes and was met with Kensi's dark hazel eyes, filled with raw emotion.

As Kensi began to speak, Deeks returned the favour and stopped her with a soft and gentle kiss of his own. The pair broke apart, smiling tenderly at one another.

"I think it is time for some sleep" Deeks whispered rubbing his hand up and down Kensi's arm. Kensi nodded and the pair shifted on Kensi's bed so that they were now resting in the middle, Deeks arm across Kensi's waist, pulling her in close to his chest. Deeks placed another soft kiss on Kensi's lips as they stared at one another contently,

"Sleep well Kens" Deeks whispered , as Kensi's eyes began to flutter. They continued to gaze at one another until the moment came that fell asleep in each other's arms with sweet smiles on their lips. For they had each other and now they were safe.

**The End **


End file.
